Light Fading
by Winter432
Summary: This is a fan fic book made by me, and another member on Blogclan named Snakepaw. It is about two Riverclan apprentices/siblings Ripplepaw and Clawpaw, who must face their destiny in dark times when an evil prohecy is given. It says that the clans will be doomed, and that two apprentices have the power to stop the darkness. They have to face death, love, and bad confidence.
1. Prologue

Light Fading

Prologue

By Winterpaw/Winter432

A light breeze blew against Junipershine's fur as she padded into Riverclan's camp. It was a dark and cool night, soon to be Moonhigh, and she was just returning from a late night hunt. She went out to collect herbs but ended up just waiting at a stream instead. _The fish always seem calmer and easier to catch at this time of night._

She stroked past the two guards near the entrance-Hollowbranch and Leafheart-and headed straight for her den, after she placed her one fish on the fresh-kill pile for the next day. The fish would be able to eat tomorrow morning, and still probably as juicy and fresh.

Hollowbranch and Leafheart watched her place the fish down, then Leafheart licked his lips. She gave them a slight nod, and they turned away once again, doing their duty. They still looked like they were perfect guards, waiting for any danger to arrive. There weren't usually guards set out to keep watch. They were only there because a patrol had recently caught scent of a fox, and Talonstar wanted to be cautious. They both dipped their heads to her as she disappeared into her bramble den.

Junipershine instantly plopped down into her nest, quickly gaining warmth. Drowsiness swept over her as her eyes started to close. Her tiredness overcame her, and eventually she drifted into a deep sleep.

In her dreams, she opened her eyes to see the lake, with nice oak trees, watery reeds, and green shrubs surrounding it, and grassy hills far into the distance. She was about to enjoy this all, and take off into a slow run, when a voice meowed from behind her.

The medicine cat swung around and saw a very familiar face. She was only visited by this cat once in a few moons, and she was someone you would be happy to see.

It was her former mentor, Cindertail. She gasped as the starry-furred she-cat padded up to her and grinned. Her gray fur rippled gracefully and she stood there looking like a strong, fit, clan member.

"Cindertail! You-you came into my dream? Why, is something wrong?" Junipershine pelted the former medicine cat with questions. With a flick of her tail, Cindertail silenced Junipershine. She stepped forward so that her face was right in front of Junipershine's.

A light wind seemed to pick up in her dream, and Junipershine quivered. Bushes and trees in Starclan's territory shook, and a few leaves went tumbling to the ground. Suddenly everything went a bit darker; the light all around dimmed. Everything happened fast, but ever so clearly. Something bad was happening. Bad news would be given to her today.

Cindertail spoke quietly, but firmly. She stared right into Junipershine's eyes, and the she-cat started to feel worried.

"Junipershine, my wonderful apprentice. You have been a great medicine cat for your clan so far, and every member values you highly."

The orange tabby she-cat stared down awkwardly at her paws, surprised by her mentor's praise. But she knew this wasn't what her mentor wanted to talk about. It was just a side note, probably to help her cheer up. But after many former moons of spending time with her mentor, she knew that something was up. Even when Cindertail acted basically the same. The gray Starclan cat dipped her head at her, then continued, in a lower, grim voice.

"The last few moons have been easy on your clan. Only typical forest dangers threaten your safety and luxury. But now, that will all change. A harder enemy to face is rising. And sometching unexpected will happen. Something will happen more than once, and it is up to you to recognize the Riverclan cats who are wise enough to make everything right again. These cats will reveal themselves to be worthy of this task soon enough, you will just have to be patient."

Junipershine abruptly cut off her mentor by asking, "Do you know what will happen. Can you change it?"

Cindertail patiently answered, then continued on. "What will happen is out of Starclan's reach, and is quite unpredictable. It is only up to these cats to make everything right again, and achieve happiness for your clan."

"But what do you _mean_? What is going to happen. Who is in danger!"

The words came slowly, but clear. They did not help much, but only made things more ominous. Cindertail's voice changed a little as she told Junipershine, trusting her to listen intently.

" _The feather that drops from the bird's wing will never stop drifting until the clans' doom._ "

"What! Is that a prophecy... Who are you talking about, what are you talking about!"

But the she-cat had already started to fade. She blinked at Junipershine once before almost disappearing for good. Junipershine could almost hear, "the two cats will come soon, and I will be back also..." In the air before all she could see was forest, water, grass and moonlight far in the distance. Cindertail had left, and she was all alone. The darkness and chilly wind had gone away now, and the feel of Starclan and it's wonderful glory had returned now. Everything was still, and dream prey was scuttling around carelessly, like it wanted to be munched on.

But Junipershine was not comforted anyhow. Her thoughts were whirling, and all she could do was worry of what was to come. _The feather that drops from the bird's wing will never stop drifting until the clans' doom..._

Heart pounding and legs weak, Junipershine was ready to scream. But before anything else could happen, everything went black for a second, and then she opened her eyes.

Bramble walls with small ferns incased surrounded her. The smell of fresh herbs and a crisp lake breeze smell were all inside the place. She was back in her den. The medicine den. Back into the living world, with her clan that was now endangered. I need to warn everyone. I will after dawn, She thought. This is very important though. She stretched out her muscles, then padded out of her den, already almost-fully awake.

Around the camp, cats had just begun to stir, waking up from their slumber, and preparing for patrols and hunting. The deputy, Featherflight, was stretching in the sun, preparing for organizing patrols. She could already hear the squeaks of the kits in the nursery. Mistywater would be busy today with her rowdy bunch-Clawkit, Ripplekit, Frozenkit and Mudkit. Applebee, the other queen, would also be distracted with her two kits, Featherkit (the downbeat cruel one) and Scorchkit and Streamkit. (The bouncy and pretty ones.)

Junipershine headed out into the middle of the clearing. The picture of her on the rock shelf, giving the announcement that the clan was in doom, made her pelt bristle a little. She really didn't want to scare or disappoint the warriors or apprentices, and definetly not the innocent queens and elders. But she could already imagine the looks on their faces when she revealed the prophecy, and the horror to come.

Fear flooded over her, as well of a sense of being rushed. Everything was happening so quick, and this one prophecy could ruin the lives of many cats. Junipershine let the bad thoughts group together in her head, and tried to contain them without yowling.

So when the cats came out of their dens, smelling the chilly leaf fall air, and stretching their muscles as if life would be rewarding and easy today, she lost that one light in her head that kept her going. She felt like vomiting, crying, or screaming at the sight of cats in a bloody battle being killed, in her mind. This all contributed to her uneasiness, and soon, she did not want to be around cats at all. _I need to get out of here now!_

The without any indication, she turned heel, and stared at the reeds that surrounded the camp and the few trees dotted around the territory. She knew cats were watching her as she sped off down the dusty trail to the lake. She did not care though. So she ran farther and farther down to the lake, and finally reached after what seemed like moons.

And then she looked at the water.

She thought that the blue-green water would be slightly rippling with waves. But instead, she watched in horror as the sloshing liquid turned a dark red color, a rusty scarlet. Then shadows surrounded her, and feathers seemed to fall for the sky.

Then the prophecy rang in her mind, and she finally fell to the ground exhausted, and did not try to get up again. The feather that drops from the bird's wing will never stop drifting until the clans' doom.

Light seemed to fade as Junipershine closed her eyes and rested, but once more had one bad thought.

 _Everything will go wrong..._


	2. Chapter 1

Light Fading

Chapter 1

By Snakepaw

A brown tom-kit lashed his tail and squirmed away from his mother as she groomed him for the upcoming ceremony. He groaned. Finally, Mistywater stopped licking his pelt.

"Clawkit, stop squirming! You have to look nice for your ceremony!" She growled. She looked frustrated, but still had that loving look in her eye as she gazed at the brown kit.

"You've been at it for _moons_ though!" Clawkit muttered. Hopefully, Talonstar would exclaim the usual, 'all cats old enough to swim gather here for a Clan meeting', before Mistywater licked all his fur off.

"And anyway, you haven't even gotten a chance to groom Ripplekit, Mudkit, or Frozenkit!" Clawkit added evidence to his case. Mistywater sighed and mumbled something under her breath. She then stopped, and went on to Ripplekit.

"All cats old enough to swim gather here for a Clan meeting!" Talonstar's ancient voice echoed throughout camp.

Clawkit raced out of the nursery and slid to a halt beneath the Great Willow. At last he would become an apprentice! Suddenly three more kits crashed into Clawkit, making him tumble into the mud. He glared around for his siblings, who had now caused more annoyance for Clawkit.

"Uck!" He protested, shaking his fur. So much for Mistywater's clean-up. He thought.

"Sorry, Clawkit!" Ripplekit apologized, followed by Mudkit and Frozenkit.

"It's okay. Doesn't make a difference, since my fur is already brown!" He joked. The others purred, and not a split second afterward Talonstar started the ceremony.

"Today, we are here to appoint new apprentices, a vital part of a strong Clan. Mudkit, Ripplekit, Frozenkit, and Clawkit, step forward."

The siblings part-bounced, part-waddled their way over to Talonstar.

"Frozenkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Frozenpaw. Leafheart, you have received excellent training in Featherflight, and I am sure you will pass on all your skills to Frozenpaw." The silver apprentice excitedly touched noses with her new mentor.

Clawkit couldn't blame her, Leafheart was quite popular among the Clan for a new warrior.

"Mudkit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mudpaw. Frostspots, you are patient and willing to serve your Clan at any cost, and I hope you pass on all you know to young Mudpaw." The two touched noses, sat down, and Talonstar continued.

"Clawkit. Until you are a warrior you will be known as Clawpaw. Hawkfeather will be your mentor and I hope she will teach you all she knows." Clawpaw shuddered nervously and touched noses with Hawkfeather. He was tough, and had a strange personality, but he was sure he would learn a lot from him.

"Ripplekit. Until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Ripplepaw. I know Hollowbranch will pass on all his knowledge and skills to you." As the mentor and apprentice touched noses, the Clan cheered.

"Frozenpaw! Mudpaw! Clawpaw! Ripplepaw!" Clawpaw felt his chest swell with pride. He knew he would do all he could to serve his Clan, even if that meant sacrifice.

Suddenly the sunhigh patrol barged back into camp, but it was only Graybreeze and Reedpaw. Where was Flametuft?

"Graybreeze?" Featherflight asked, genuinely confused. "What's wrong?"

"It's Flametuft! He's gone!" She yowled, and the Clan gasped, "He said he had to make dirt, and a long time later, he still hadn't come back. I went to check on him…and he was completely GONE!"


	3. Chapter 2

Light Fading

Chapter 2

By Winterpaw/Winter432

Silence engulfed Riverclan's camp as every cat of all ages stared at Graybreeze, shock dawning in their eyes.

Ripplepaw watched wide-eyed as Graybreeze stepped forward, and looked around at everyone.

"Flametuft is missing! I don't know where he is..."

And then chaos ensued.

Every cat started yowling at each other, with worry piercing the air like a sharp point. Ripplepaw instantly turned to her siblings, and saw each of them watching intently. Frozenpaw and Mudpaw had begun to argue, but Clawpaw turned to her with a confused look in his eyes.

He looked at Ripplepaw in shock and started to ask questions. "What does Graybreeze mean?! Surely Flametuft wouldn't just go...missing. There HAS to be a reason to all of this. We must figure it out!"

Ripplepaw nodded in agreement, thinking of her smart brother. He has always been so brave and adventurous. _I wish I could be like him, but they all probably see me as the weird, quiet, awkward one._

Just then, a loud yowl echoed around the clearing. Ever cat instantly shut their mouths and looked up to see Talonstar gazing at them, with a fleck of fear mixed with anger in his eye.

"Everyone calm down! I am very sure there is an explanation to this, and that we're all just making too big a deal out of this. Now I want the senior warriors to come meet me at my den-NOW, and everyone else resume with your normal lives. Please get some prey on the pile."

Talonstar nodded at Featherflight who then stepped forward to add, " We do have four new apprentices, and their mentors may want to take them out into the territory..." The gray she-cat had a hint of...mockery...in her voice, but it was barely noticeable. But all the while it was still there.

Ripplepaw's thoughts whirled as a group of warriors gathered around Talonstar's den. Though there was much tenseness and anxiety right now, she couldn't help feeling excited and bouncy. _I'm going on my first real hunt as an apprentice!_

Scenebreak-

All of the newly made apprentices gathered around their mentors for instructions. They all bounced excitedly and seemed to be full of energy.

After the Warriors had finished discussing their own buiseness, they turned to all the young cats.

Hollowbranch spoke first, with a happy glint his eyes; the glint was in the other warriors' eyes too. But there was that one feeling...

"So today, we won't have too many rules. Since it is your first hunt, we will show you a few techniques for starting off, then let you test them out."

Ripplepaw was delighted at the fact that she would officially learn how to do warrior-like things, and that the Warriors were organized and seemed to know what to do. I'm glad I got Hollowbranch as my mentor.

Ripplepaw's thoughts were disturbed when Frostspots broke in.

"So first, just follow us and we'll show you where to hunt, and most of the territory. While we're at it, we might as well set some markers."

Before anyone could move, Hawkfeather interrupted and spoke roughly, "I think we should split you up, so nothing gets too rowdy. "

The other mentors agreed, but paused slightly. They were probably caught off guard.

"Come on then, me and Hawkfeather will take Clawpaw and Ripplepaw out together," Hollowbranch explained. "Frostspots, you and Leafheart can take out Mudpaws and Frozenpaw. We will be hunting land animals today, not fish."

As the cats set out, in different directions, Ripplepaw still bubbled with excitement.

But even though she was happy, there was still the tiniest hint of fear in ever cats' scent. Both Warriors were a bit twitchy, and constantly swung their head side to side at every noise.

The disappearance of Flametuft must have caused this mood. Ripplepaw only hoped that it wouldn't ruin the whole day.

Scenebreak-

 _There_. The little brown shape scuttled around the tree's base. Ripplepaw stalked it as best she could, trying out her newly learned skills.

The territory was pretty nice, especially with the nice looking reeds and the giant lake. The lake was like the biggest, fattest puddle she had ever seen; she loved it.

Hollowbranch and Hawkfeather had taught them how to stalk prey properly, and what to do when you had it in your claws. Before that they showed the siblings around the territory, and they marked a few boundaries. Though there was no fish-hunting today, Ripplepaw still watched the silver animals in the lake with a close curiosity.

A movement shook her out of her trance.

As the tiny vole sniffed around for seeds, Ripplepaw made her move. She moved slightly closer, keeping her tail above the ground. When she felt near, she leaped.

Her claws sunk into soft flesh as she made her mark. The vole let out a shriek as she contemplated her teachings. Bite the back of the neck... _the killing bite._

Her fangs interacted with the neck, and soon enough the vile had stopped breathing. Ripplepaw gazed proudly at her catch, then heard something rustle behind her in the bushes. Instantly, she spun around, but sighed relievedly when she recognized Clawpaw's dark tabby pelt.

"We'll done!" He exclaimed. "You succeeded on your first catch."

But the happy light seemed to fade away in Clawpaw's eyes shortly after. Ripplepaw sunk lower, and widened her own eyes.

"What," she meowed, "what is it."

"Oh, nothing, it's just..."

She padded closer, and the tip of her tail brushed his shoulder. "You must tell me, I'm your littermate and you can trust me."

He looked at her, then finally admitted his thoughts. He was always open to Ripplepaw, and the two shared the most connection out of the four siblings.

"I was just thinking of Flametuft. What if he really was in trouble. Maybe we should...look for clues or signs of him?"

Ripplepaw stared for a moment, thinking, then answered. "First of all, where is your mentor and mine. Secondly, Talonstar told us NOT to make this a big deal. He said resume our normal lives."

Clawpaw looked up at her, gaining strength again. "Hollowbranch and Hawkfeather are letting us try on our own, and I don't care what Talonstar says. We should look for clues while hunting, just in case he's been around here."

"But-but Talonstar said...no."

Clawpaw stared her down harder. Ripplepaw knew he wouldn't give up until she said yes.

"Come ON Ripplepaw, this is still following the warrior code. We can hunt while we're looking for signs. Please..."

Reluctantly, she agreed. "Okay, fine, but we're still hunting. Got it?"

He gave an excited bounce and nuzzled her after. "Yes! Sure! Whatever."

So the two apprentices looked for clues. They sniffed around for Flametuft's scent, and all the while they hunted. By the time it was dusk, they had caught two pieces of prey each, but had no lead on Flametuft. Everything smelt like it should have, and now a lake breeze had drifted over.

Clawpaw looked downbeat. He probably had wanted to find Flametuft so bad, and make sure everything was good and well had always wanted to serve his clan well, and what better way than to find a missing warrior.

Ripplepaw picked up her two prey bodies in her mouth, and started making her way after Clawpaw, who was trudging along silently. Ripplepaw slowly sped up, and reached Clawpaw's side, after she picked up her other piece of prey from earlier.

"Clawpaw, don't be sad," she soothed. "We tried looking for clues, but didn't find any. Who knows, maybe Flametuft is safely back at camp already, and this was all just a big mess."

That seemed to lighten the mood a bit, but there was still an air of darkness floating.

Before Ripplepaw could comfort her brother any more, the reeds ruffled, and two shaped slid out. Hollowbranch and Hawkfeather. They both looked annoyed.

Hawkfeather started first. "Where were you two mousebrains!? We were looking all over, and were worried you were taken away like Flametuft."

Clawpaw and Hollowbranch botched winced at the mention of the missing Tom, but neither made any comment. Hawkfeather continued.

"We told you to hunt in the area around the reeds, NOT to go wandering off. If you were trying to hunt fish today, well you better get your head straight!"

The two apprentices apologized, and listened to more Hawkfeather lecturing.

Hollowbranch butted in before anything more could happen.

"Hawkfeather, maybe we should head back to camp now. It is getting dark."

Hawkfeather glared at the golden-brown Tom for a moment, then spun around and headed off towards the camp, without a word.

Hollowbranch gave the two an exasperated look, then started off towards the direction Hawkfeather went. A slight wind carried his scent back towards the two apprentices.

Clawpaw and Ripplepaw looked at each other once more, then followed them silently.

And the worst part that ruined the mood even more was that when they all arrived back at camp, Flametuft was nowhere to be found, and cats were worrying in chaos. Everyone was out in the clearing, arguing with each other. Oddly enough, Junipershine was in the centre of it all. She was crowded in by Talonstar, and was whispering something too him. Cats streamed all around them, their voices going all around. Everything was complete madness.

And Ripplepaw and Clawpaw had just entered into the middle of it.

 _Oh Starclan, please solve this all soon!_


	4. Chapter 3

Light Fading

Chapter 3

By Snakepaw

"It's just a prophecy!" Junipershine exclaimed as Clawpaw neared the arguing group.

Ripplepaw had ran off after they entered; she was probably getting a piece of fresh-kill from the pile.

"Just a prophecy! Mousebrain!" The crowd disagreed angrily. Clawpaw didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help his curiosity. Ripplepaw was sharing a fish with Mudpaw, and they seemed like they didn't want to be involved until Talonstar yowled:

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather here for a Clan meeting!"

The cats mumbled about each other and sat down.

 _Today has had the most Clan meetings ever,_ Clawpaw thought, slightly annoyed. He liked that the clan was busy, and growing, but wasn't sure if these announcements were so good...

"Flametuft's disappearance is unfortunate, but Junipershine has had a message from StarClan," Talonstar told them.

Junipershine padded forward, looking a little nervous, but meowed her news.

"She told me: The feather that drops from the eagle's wing will never stop drifting until the doom of the Clans. And after that, she said I would have to be at isnt, and that the cats who will save the clan will be revealed eventually. I don't know who they are, or what is happening, but Cindertail knows something bad is coming. It is out of Starclan's reach."

Uneasy murmurs spread through the cats like a wildfire. There were low voices, and sceptical rumbles.

"And I have an announcement to make as well," Talonstar continued over the now yowling cats, "there has been a scent of a fox den near our camp, and I want Clawpaw, Graybreeze, Hawkfeather, Specklepelt and Featherflight to go check it out. If there are foxes, I want that patrol to chase them off. Please go now."

 _But I haven't learned how to fight yet…_

Shortly after that Hawkfeather padded up to him.

"Come on, we leave at dusk and we need to get some training in," he spoke roughly.

Clawpaw nodded. They both started walking off, and the other warriors on the patrol followed them.

They went to a small clearing and Hawkfeather taught him the basic fighting moves. Clawpaw enjoyed it, and learned many new skills.

Clawpaw was good at fighting too, he got most of the practice moves right, and even won the first practice battle. He knew Hawkfeather wasn't tying hard, but it still felt good. The only thing he didn't like was how strict Hawkfeather was when Clawpaw got a move wrong, or did it a little differently. But he would learn to put up with it.

A few moments later, their patrol came to get them. As the group stalked through the reeds and tussocks, they sniffed for Fox-scent. Clawpaw followed closely behind his mentor, watching for any strange movements in the undergrowth.

As they neared the den, a foul, death-scent came upon him, but none of the other cats seemed to notice it, so he kept quiet. They padded closer.

They all stopped outside the humongous den, and instantly Clawpaw heard growling.

Suddenly a russet creature hurled itself out of the den. It made a high-pitched bark and three, larger male foxes came out of the den afterwards.

"Everyone- FIGHT!" Featherflight howled and launched herself onto a fox. They both wrestled, and fought equally with rage.

Clawpaw took on of the bigger ones and tugged at its ears, tearing it. He dug his claws into its side and bit down into its neck. It cried out and threw Clawpaw onto the ground, knocking the breath out of him.

It slashed his ear, then bit his paw, blood gushing out of it. Clawpaw took all of his energy and clawed toward the fox's throat, but it dodged it expertly. How hard will this be!

Since it had gotten away from him, Clawpaw leaped up and onto it's back again. He fought with all his might, and tried to match the fox's strength.

He fastened his claws into it and sunk his fangs into it's russet pelt. Blood splashed onto his fur, making the fox seem weaker.

Suddenly Graybreeze appeared next to him, and she slashed at the fox's that viciously. Clawpaw also pawed at it in the process.

Eventually, after fighting until the end, it collapsed on top of him, making one final screech before going silent.

—

Moonhigh was approaching, fast. More foxes came whenever one was defeated, and it seemed like the battle would never end.

By that time, all of the RiverClan cats were beaten up pretty badly. Clawpaw still had his paw injury, a slightly torn ear, and now scratches scattered his sides and underbelly.

Clawpaw and the others pushed on. He saw Hawkfeather and Specklepelt driving a fox back, and Featherflight hissing at two younger foxes.

Finally the foxes retreated. Clawpaw and the others yowled in victory, but then a roar seemed to shake the ground.

A giant, brown beast waddled from the direction of ShadowClan territory on its hind legs. It was a foreign animal, so the cats didn't have many advantages against it.

Clawpaw and everyone stared at it for a second, in shock, but then snapped back into a fighting mode.

Clawpaw launched himself onto it first. The…..thing...roared again and flicked him off like a flea.

Featherflight ran at it and clawed at its legs and it screeched again. The animal thumped on all four legs and the RiverClan cats sprinted to ShadowClan territory, the thing practically on their tails. They knew they couldn't beat it, er fighting the foxes, so they tried to get away.

Luckily, when they got to the border, a ShadowClan patrol was passing by.

They saw the cats and rushed past them, then leaped onto the animal, and it roared. They bit into its neck and scratched its back.

Eventually, the RiverClan cats joined them after resting, and managed to chase it far away from the lake territories. Only a few cats like Specklepelt and Graybreeze didn't give chase.

When returned to the Shadowclan border, Clawpaw found his voice. "What was that?" He asked.

"It was a bear. Lots of them live on our territory now, so ShadowClan has to train a specific way to chase it off." A tom answered.

"Weird. Thank you for helping." Specklepelt dipped her head.

"Of course. It's strange for the bears to be wandering so far from the pine forest. May StarClan light your path," he meowed as the Riverclan cats set off again, heading away.

—

When they reached camp, the others saw the victorious shine in their gaze and some of the worries seemed to lift off them. Junipershine insisted on treating his paw, and he reluctantly agreed. She glanced around at the injuries on the other cats while tending to him.

"Stop squirming!" She growled. But it wasn't his fault; she was hurting him.

And besides, his paw wasn't that bad.

"Gosh, it's not the end of the world, is it? Will I die today?" Clawpaw made a dead-face and went limp. Even the grumpy medicine cat had to laugh at that.

After she was done, Clawpaw joined his siblings in the apprentices' den. They chatted about the fight for a while, and even Ripplepaw, (who was usually calm), was giddy with excitement from hearing about it.

Eventually, they became tired, and Clawpaw felt like sleeping for moons. He drifted into a comforting sleep that washed away all his worries like a flood. Suddenly he was in a dream-filled world with no problems and no death or sorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

Light Fading

Chapter 4

By Winterpaw/Winter432

Ripplepaw opened her eyes and looked at the faded sunlight shining through the brambles. _That was a good sleep._

As she rose and stretched her paws, and all the other apprentices stirred around her, she began to think of the previous day' events.

Right when her and Clawpaw had entered the camp, and saw the chaos that was in order, Ripplepaw instantly decided to leave it be. She had went right over to the fresh-kill pile,and just shared a piece of prey with Mudpaw while Talonstar and Junipershine dealt with the clan. The only time she had listened was when Talonstar was organizing the fox patrol.

A loud yawn broke her thoughts. She turned in her nest to see Reedpaw and Hazelpaw both stretching.

She had become good friends with Hazelpaw, and enjoyed playing games with the pretty she-cat. And her brother Reedpaw was quite amusing too.

He was different than her, but had a nice personality. He was shy, awkward, quiet, and very kind. Ripplepaw actually felt close to him in the sense that they were alike...the two cats in the clan with alike personalities.

"Hi..." She meowed to Hazelpaw.

"Good morning Ripplepaw, did you have a good sleep?"

They both stopped when Reedpaw rose to his feet, and looked at them. "H-hi," he meowed innocently.

Ripplepaw stifled a purr. When he looked down but his eyes still caught glances of them.

Hazelpaw turned back to Ripplepaw, and blinked happily. "Well, I have to go start training, so I'll see you later."

That triggered Ripplepaw's memory. _Oh right, I forgot! I'm supposed to be assessed in my fighting skills I learned the yesterday!_

Ripplepaw remembered Hollowbranch explaining that he would test her in the skills at dawn.

Not even acknowledging the confused looking apprentices, or her siblings stirring and looking at her, Ripplepaw raced out of the den and silently cursed when she saw Hollowbranch waiting near the camp entrance.

She padded up to him, and noticed the scolding look in his eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry Hollowbranch, I just accidentally forgot." She looked down embarrassed at the hardened ground.

Hollowbranch's look softened and he meowed, "it's ok, just remember in the future."

She nodded gratefully, and he spun then headed out the camp entrance.

Ripplepaw followed excitedly.

Ripplepaw wagged her tail as she crouched low. After Hollowbranch reviewed everything they learned, he stepped back and let Ripplepaw show her moves she'd learned.

She readied herself, the leaped high into the air, flying towards an oak tree. Once she reached the tree, and landed safely, she mocked scratching at it and nipping it. Then, she ducked low and rolled to the side.

Hollowbranch called from the side. "Good job! You're representation of it was great. I might suggest getting more order when you claw at the enemy, then roll away. And I like how you added your own way to it."

Ripplepaw dipped her head and said, "thank you," but also thought of how she could improve. Of course I didn't get it right!

Hollowbranch must have noticed her demeriting herself, and stepped forward so he was facing her.

"Don't put yourself down," he started softly, "I was just me telling you things to help you in the future, in case you are ever in a big battle. Everyone can ALWAYS improve on what they do, in some way or other."

Ripplepaw grinned. Her mentor was so nice, and she couldn't be happier with who she got.

Hollowbranch explained his teachings, while Ripplepaw listened carefully. They had just finished practicing a few more moves, and now moved onto the serious part.

They were going to have a practice battle.

Hollowbranch asked her if she was ready, and she nodded in agreement. _I hope I do ok._

Suddenly, Hollowbranch rushed at her without warning. She barely dodged in time, and just missed his long claws.

She pawed at him, and tried to nip, but he ran around her and leaped onto her back. She was crushed under his weight, then suddenly thought of an idea.

She went limp, not struggling at all, then forced her whole body up, flinging off Hollowbranch.

She scrambled to her paws, and worried that she had hurt him. But when he got to his paws and looked at her, there was nothing but surprise and proudness in his gaze.

"Wow, Ripplepaw! That was great! Where did you learn that?"

She felt butterflies in her belly hearing the tom's praise. She once again thanked him.

"Well, I think we can say that was a good fight. Tell you what, I'll let you practice with the other apprentices, and do some of your own moves and learn some."

Ripplepaw bounced with happiness. "Really?!"

Hollowbranch meowed, "yes."

"Yes!" Ripplepaw meowed as she bounded off, away from Hollowbranch. She wiggled through the loose reeds and grass tussocks. She could smell the lake ahead, and ran even faster, her speed enhanced by excitement.

She burst through a few willow trees and saw the massive lake. Instantly, memories of hunting there the day before, with Hollowbranch, after learning fighting moves, sprang into her mind. They had practiced the basics of catching fish, and Ripplepaw had enjoyed the juicy flesh and taste of the odd looking prey.

A voice startled her, and she looked over to see Hazelpaw and Reedpaw watching her, while Clawpaw, Mudpaw and Frozenpaw were practicing battle moves over by the shore. All the mentors of the apprentices were watching over by a large willow, but also mingling in their own group. They were discussing something or other.

As she met up with the apprentices, and later talked with her siblings, she began to feel happy. The clans worries could wait while she and the apprentices had fun now, in this moment.

She was about too start a game with all the others when a ripple in the lake disturbed her. She signalled the others too wait while she padded closer, and peered into the blue-green water.

A silver fish was swimming about, not seeming to notice the shape of Ripplepaw looming closer. _I might get my first fish..._

Remembering her lessons, she quickly drove her paws into the water,and hooked them out in satisfaction when she felt a body.

Seconds later, Ripplepaw had killed the fish and now had a perfectly edible piece of prey in front of her. All the other apprentices cheered for her when she returned to the group, and she felt light-headed with all the praise.

"Good job," Reedpaw whispered.

Ripplepaw grinned back.

By dusk, the mentors had gathered the apprentices and started herding them back to camp. They made their way back, with a happy mood set in the air, and no hate or sorrow drowning out any thoughts.

But that ALL changed when they got back to camp, and realized Flametuft was still missing, and this had been the second day he was missing.

Almost all hope was lost for him.


	6. Chapter 5

Light Fading

Chapter 5

By Snakepaw

Clawpaw woke up with a faint sting in his paw and every bone in his body aching. His mentor had told him he had the morning off, but he needed to search the elders for ticks after sunhigh. And now it was well past sunhigh.

He stretched his muscles, then exited the den, heading towards the elders den.

With every step towards the old cats' den, sharp pangs of soreness flashed through his muscles from yesterday's battle. He was sore, but at least he had had fun.

He squeezed through the tight opening of ferns and thorns and wondered why it was so tiny. The thorns and spikes scratched his pelt as he made his way. It was secure for the cats inside, but it was a hazard if they needed to escape quickly.

"Hey, young Clawpaw. Nice to know you dropped by." A voice meowed on the right side of Clawpaw. He turned to see Redfern.

"Hi, Redfern." He dipped his head to the tom, and then to Whitewhisker. "I came to check you two for ticks."

"That won't be necessary. Reedpaw and Hazelpaw came this morning. Speaking of those two, they said they were going to the Gathering tonight. Are you?" Whitewhisker meowed, tilting her white head.

Clawpaw silently gave a prepare, relieved that he didn't have to do boring work. He did enjoy listening to the elders, but not so much pulling off gross ticks.

"I haven't heard anything about it, so I don't know." Clawpaw shrugged, trying not to let in on his anticipation for wanting to go to the Gathering. There was silence, then Clawpaw turned to move and said goodbye. He didn't feel like stories today, and he was unsure why.

Hawkfeather padded up to him when he tightly came out of the comfy-underfoot elders' den. Clawpaw nodded slightly. He was about to meet be on, thinking he had more free time, when Hawkfeather turned and mewed.

"Clawpaw, I want you and Ripplepaw to attend the Gathering tonight. You, Ripplepaw, Reedpaw, and Hazelpaw get to go. Along with some warriors. Get ready, because we leave at dusk."

Clawpaw nearly jumped out of his fur. He was just talking to Whitewhisker about that! Wa every cat in Riverclan thinking the same thing!

As Hawkfeather started walking away after Clawpaw's signal of agreement, Clawpaw started to bounce and jitter with excitement. _I'm going to the gathering!_

Later in the afternoon, the four apprentices shared a fish and water vole. The juicy sweet flavor of fish soaked into Clawpaw's mouth and his belly was content when he finished. A few moments after they finished the plump, warm prey, and the fish, Featherflight made an announcement. All four turned to the roots of the Great Willow, along with other warriors who were now gathering.

"All those who are going to the Gathering, come to the camp entrance. We are about to leave." The deputy meowed commandingly.

Clawpaw padded to the others, who were all gathering together by the camp entrance. Along with the apprentices, Hollowbranch, Hawkfeather, Frostspots, Leafheart, Junipershine, Graybreeze and Featherflight were there.

As soon as everyone was there and ready, they left for the island. Ripplepaw trotted happily next to him and continually mewed something about being excited. Very, very excited, for the Gathering. Clawpaw only bounced joyfully in agreement as they padded on through the reeds.

"Clawpaw!" Ripplepaw nearly yowled as they neared the tree-bridge. The brown tabby tom jolted out of his day-dreaming. Ripplepaw rolled her eyes. "I asked, aren't you excited? Bouncing isn't a reply..."

"Of course!" Clawpaw exclaimed, surprised. Why would his sister think he wasn't? "I'm just anticipating whether or not meeting most of the other cats from the Clans will be nerve-racking, you know?" Ripplepaw nodded. Clawpaw looked at her and saw a shape move at the corner of his eye. He saw Reedpaw's gaze flicker away from Ripplepaw, and the tom moved away slightly, catching Clawpaw's eye.

Something about Reedpaw made Clawpaw...well, he wasn't sure how to explain it. Uncomfortable, and petty and protective of his sister? Clawpaw thought he was right.

It was pretty obvious Reedpaw had a huge crush on his beautiful, and yet strong, sister. Clawpaw could understand, his sister seemed so perfect.

The looming brown tree arrived in front of him, snapping his attention away from Reedpaw.

Clawpaw easily padded across the wobbly bridge and onto the island. He had expected that part to be hard.

No one was there, on the island, and dark clouds were gathering across the horizon, coming towards them. When it got darker, more cats started flooding onto the Gathering island. The rest of the Clans had arrived.

Duskstar and ShadowClan seemed weaker than normal. Especially Duskstar. He was so skinny and frail you could see his bones and muscles stretched along his body. The ShadowClan leader had trouble even getting up the tree where the leaders sat. Shadowclan was usually strong and proud, but today they seemed the opposite.

Adderstar of Windclan and Beetlestar of Thunderclan looked much more ready and normal.

Talonstar started the Gathering. Duskstar sat, looking tired and tense at 'such a height'. The other two leaders seemed to stare at him.

"RiverClan has been growing, with four new apprentices. Two of of them are here tonight. Clawpaw, Ripplepaw are here. Mudpaw, and Frozenpaw are the others."

The cats called out their names. _This must be what new warriors feel like._

"Prey is running well, and all of our warriors are strong." Talonstar sat down and it started pouring. Thunder and lightning struck close by, and Duskstar went next. The sky darkened even more, and shadows seemed to fill the clearing.

"ShadowClan-" he coughed, "is not the best- right now. Greencough has been killing our elders and kits, and most of us fear- we won't make it." His words were often cut off by a violent fit of coughing. The ShadowClan leader coughed one last time, and wheezed, but then lost his balance and fell with a thud to the ground with a heart-wrenching crack. Everything was a blur and cats were screaming and crying as rain dripped down from the sky.

Lightning and thunder rumbled and struck deafeningly and all of the cats gasped. Almost all were looking at Duskstar's body.

Suddenly, clouds covered the moon.

Adderstar was furious. "StarClan has spoken has spoken it's words! This Gathering is over! May Shadowclan grow a little stronger, and take their time to grieve for Duskstar. I hope you will be fine with Firefall as your leader." The Tom didn't even seem to care, and nonchalantly shuffled his clan back off the island.

Many other cats lingered behind to stay with Duskstar, including Clawpaw and most of the RiverClan.

Duskstar's eyes were glazed over and his neck was twisted. He died without any blood or goriness, but Clawpaw was positive he would never get the scene out of his head of when he had fallen from the tree. It had looked so painful.

Soon after moonhigh, all of the cats had gone back to their camps, so RiverClan did the same. They all said their sympathies to the grief-stricken Shadowclan, then made their way back.

When they got back to the reed-filled, fresh-smelling camp, Clawpaw went straight to his nest. He still had goosebumps all the way down his back and legs. He shivered and curled up tighter into his nest, feeling Rippleplaw curl up beside him, feeling cold. He didn't even bother looking at Mudpaw and Frozenpaw who were probably staring, shocked.

He fell asleep, replaying the death scene in his head over and over until he drifted into nightmares that seemed to never end.


	7. Chapter 6

Light Fading

Chapter 6

By Winterpaw

Ripplepaw felt hollow. She stayed silent, minute after minute, hour after hour. She did not want to move, speak, or even do any normal activities. She was just…..haunted.

Last night, at the gathering, Ripplepaw had experienced a terrible sight for the first time. Watching a cat die; a leader, nonetheless. When Duskstar had arrived looking already dead, and when he later fell from the tree in a matter of moments, THAT was when Ripplepaw knew death was coming.

She would have to learn to deal with it while she was young. Growing older didn't mean more safety, it meant more death. And Ripplepaw never knew she could feel so sympathetic for cats she had never met. She had expected when she saw another Clan cat die, she would pray respectively and move on. But, oh, that was much easier than real life.

Death triggers every emotion, every thought. It makes you feel sympathy, anger, or even think of the thought that YOU could one day be in that situation. Death was just a horrible cycle that could change varied cats lives. Its deviation and deception could easily fool a cat into a trance. A…depressed trance.

Ripplepaw hoped she wouldn't fall into that trance. _And I hope that for my family too._

—-

Ripplepaw was given the day off. She, Clawpaw, Reedpaw and Hazelpaw were all still in the apprentices den, after Sunhigh. Each cat experienced that death-depression in some way or the other. They each had gotten bad thoughts after seeing Duskstar be ended by a swift misstep.

Now, they finally decided to wake up and do some sort of movement. They hoped that would take their mind off things.

Ripplepaw and Clawpaw said their farewells as the other two apprentices ran off to meet with their parents. Clawpaw and Ripplepaw were doing the same.

They hadn't talked to Mistywater much and rarely ever spoke to Stonelight, but after recent events, they were ready to elude actual duties for as long as possible.

The two siblings exited the apprentices den and sniffed the fresh air. It felt like it passed right through Ripplepaw; a cold touch seeping through her bones.

They moped their way over to the warriors' den, where Mistywater and Stonelight were murmuring quietly to each other outside. Mudpaw and Frozenpaw were there too, and they looked worried when Ripplepaw and Clawpaw padded up to their family. They all stared, a look of sadness or sympathy in their eyes.

Ripplepaw squirmed under the awkwardness.

It seemed like the whole day would just be a jumble of soulless activities. Just mindless movements to take the thoughts off death.

The actions only worked a little.

—–-

After their talk with Mistywater, the two siblings went back to the apprentices den. Honestly, the talk did lift their spirits a bit, and if they had more happy moments like that, they could be happier by the next day.

But at the same time, the movement and abilities wore them out. They just didn't feel like doing any exercise, and wanted to sleep. Hopefully by the next day this grief would pass and they would be ready to run again.

When Ripplepaw and Clawpaw returned to the den, they saw Reedpaw and Hazelpaw already there. There was nothing else to do but talk and relax, so that was the plan. _That's okay_ , Ripplepaw thought. _At least I'll get to spend time with my friends. Reedpaw might have something interesting…._

Oddly enough, Ripplepaw's heart sped up a little at the sight and thought of the dark brown tom. The awkward, quiet, staring tom that Ripplepaw felt so close too. The one cat she felt shared her sense of identity. Ripplepaw didn't know what to do with this feeling though, she didn't know how to react or make move on it. She didn't even fully understand it.

Was it….. _love_? She shocked herself. The word had popped into her mind so suddenly. Did she actually love that cat? Hardly. She probably just was feeling weird from the sadness and odd thoughts of this day. Of course she had been awkward and messed and taken everything too far. She probably just felt of him as a good friend.

But when she saw him lift his head from his nest and stare at her with his brilliant, radiant, amber eyes, Ripplepaw felt slightly tingly. She… didn't know. She just crouched there in the entrance, staring like a fool at the older apprentice. She was being odd again.

She shook her head when she heard a, "Hi," and then stuttered like an idiot. "Oh, uh, h-hi Reedpaw." She sounded just like he did when he spoke to her usually.

She gave Clawpaw a shove when she noticed him and Hazelpaw exchange an amused glance. Ripplepaw lied to herself. _I don't care what they think…._

Reedpaw looked at her warmly. He meowed, "How, are you doing…" The look slightly faded as he looked down, somehow embarrassed.

Ripplepaw felt the same way herself. "I'm good…..you?"

"Fine."

The awkwardness hung in the air like a wispy breeze. At one point, Ripplepaw looked at Reedpaw and they both stared at each other for a moment, forgetting everything else.

That moment ended when Clawpaw and Hazelpaw' conversation grew louder and interrupted everything.

"But where is he? People are getting worried, what if he is hurt! He has been gone for over three days…"

That was Hazelpaw. Clawpaw meowed back to her, "no one knows. There hasn't even been a scent of him by the WindClan border! Or around camp. He just seems to have… disappeared."

Hazelpaw went quiet. After a moment that felt like ages, where Reedpaw and Ripplepaw just looked at each other confusedly, Hazelpaw mewed quietly.

"Has anyone checked the ShadowClan border?"

Silence ensued; no one had.

Ripplepaw felt sick to the stomach at the thought of Flametuft's rotting body near the ShadowClan border. And worsely, she had a feeling that that was the spot he was in.

They had to tell someone to go look. On a border patrol. They had to do it NOW.

"We all have to join a border patrol to go look," she mewed depressedly. She didn't know how horrific the sight would be when they found it.


	8. Chapter 7

Light Fading

Chapter 7

By Snakepaw

"We all have to join a border patrol to go look," Ripplepaw mewed, ears drooping slightly. Clawpaw noticed Reedpaw was sharing 'those looks' with her more often now.

Hazelpaw went to tell Talonstar about the possibility of Flametuft by the ShadowClan border, so everyone else stayed behind. Clapawspawwpaw paced back and forth while Reedpaw and Rippleplaw spoke quietly to each other.

The apprentices waited in silence until she returned. Something about these disappearances made Clawpaw's mind tingle. It was like a foreign memory coming back to him from another Clawpaw. It was a strange thought, that someone was killing off these cats. Someone that they all knew maybe...

Hazelpaw came back, tail drooping, but Clawpaw could tell they would be going on the patrol. He just knew.

"He said we could go, but he hopes we're wrong a-about Flametuft." She sighed, making eye-contact with everyone in the den until her intense blue gaze caught on his amber ones. They lingered there.

"Okay, then, we should go get something to eat before we go." Reedpaw shrugged; finally in a not-so-crushing-on-Ripplepaw voice. Clawpaw shook his head of his trance and listened.

"We got something to eat at sunhigh. It's only been about two hours," Ripplepaw pointed out, "we shouldn't get more." Clawpaw nodded in agreement, even though the crisp leaf-fall air seemed to make his stomach empty quicker than normal.

The apprentices all decided they wouldn't, then left the den. They headed out of camp.

Ripplepaw lead the way to camp entrance, and Clawpaw followed, in-step with Hazelpaw. _I wish I could go to ShadowClan's border on my own._ He thought, although- even though it was embarrassing to admit- it was kind of creepy thinking about discovering Flametuft by himself. He felt like he wouldn't be able to do it.

Clawpaw licked his paw a few times when they paused, waiting for Talonstar. As he did so, he could feel the rough scar of the fox battle as his tongue skimmed it. Often he would pass his wet paw over his ear, just because he was bored.

The apprentices all sat bored but alert, waiting for the other members to join them on their patrol.

—-

Talonstar approached a few moments later and they made their way to the halfbridge, to his dismay and joy- which was a strange feeling- nothing was there. Ripplepaw wouldn't give up, though.

Clawpaw could easily scent ShadowClan's markings, it was strong, bitter, and basically like mouse-bile.

Clawpaw gasped. _What if ShadowClan hid Flametuft's body? If they killed him...of course!_ Clawpaw shuddered at the thought. He peered into a bush to look like he was doing something, and gasped at the sight.

A limp, orange body lay there.

"Talonstar! Come here quick! I found him!" Clawpaw yowled, and faint paw-steps made their way closer to him. Clawpaw examined it closely, rolling the warrior over so he could check for any injuries. He felt like vomiting, but pushed through to be strong. But… that's impossible! There's no fur in between his claws, and there is no wounds!

 _He wasn't an old warrior, he wouldn't have died in his sleep- unless…_ Clawpaw gently spread the fur out around Flametuft's neck but no wound was there that a cat could have licked clean. It was all...normal. Except the white bubbling element that surrounded his lips.

He hadn't died recently, his scent was stale and he was stone-cold. If a body was like this for this long, why haven't flies swarmed here? Another disturbing thought, although flies usually came when there were injuries, but there were none. Although the thought of flies made Clawpaw almost hurl too.

"What's wrong?"

Clawpaw jumped, surprised.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, you just looked haunted." Hazelpaw's voice calmed his ruffled fur.

"I-I just… well, I am haunted. Two deaths in two days. Isn't that just the slightest bit creepy to you? And Flametuft wasn't killed by any animal. There's no injuries on him, and by the scent of things, he's been dead for multiple days. There is only weird white stuff." Clawpaw sighed.

Talonstar ducked in as well. Clawpaw stepped out, because Talonstar would probably want to find out what happened by himself. But if Clawpaw was honest with himself, he wasn't sure what happened either.

Oh, StarClan, what are we doing? Clawpaw thought in despair.

—

That night, the Clan found out about Flametuft's death. Talonstar explained no one knew how he died, but they would sit vigil for him like they always did for dead cats. It was a sad but necessary ritual.

Murmurs spread throughout the camp. Rumors of the Dark Forest killing him, rumors of sickness, rumors of… well, lots of things. Almost every possible death cause.

Clawpaw didn't feel like eating. He didn't think anyone did. As far as he was concerned, he was ready to give up on everything. Not to fight any longer.

To give up on family.

On Life.

Even trying.

He slept, letting his misery drown him in dreams. He didn't fight anymore, just give up.

—

Flametuft came to him in his dream. Clawpaw jumped at the sight, trembling slightly, but let the tom speak.

"Clawpaw." His amber eyes flickered open and he saw the star-specked orange tom. "Do not grieve, Clawpaw. You _will_ be able to figure out who and what did this to me, and those to follow my footsteps. Only you and your sibling can, and I have faith that you can- although not all cats in StarClan do."

"Flametuft, I-I don't know what to do! Does StarClan even know what's happening to my Clan?" He knew the answer would be no. The answer was always no. But he had to try, while the tom was here and Clawpaw had time. "I...do, but StarClan refuses to believe me. It is too great of a risk to believe that what is in your Clan is real. But if it is, your Clan will be the first to have this sickness in generations." Flametuft faded away and Clawpaw found himself back in his nest, and he knew it was past moonhigh. He didn't bother protesting or screaming out for Flametuft. Right now, he had to elude sleep.

The tabby tom dodged his denmates and sat outside, impatiently waiting for dawn to arrive.

 _Alright, StarClan, I know your there, but if you refuse to help us through this dark time, I am on my own_. He thought sharply, throwing his gaze to the swirling stars that stretched to the farthest horizons he could see.


	9. Chapter 8

Light Fading

Chapter 8

By Winterpaw/Winter432

Ripplepaw stared at the shape silhouetted in the striking white moonlight that dappled the ground. The shape sat still, with its head turned up towards the moon and shimmering stars of the dark night.

That shape was easily recognized as Clawpaw. Her brother barely moved, like he was having a vision.

Ripplepaw felt a knot in her belly as she scrambled to her paws, as quietly as she could. She dodged the sleeping bodies of her littermates and padded out into the moonlit darkness, arriving by Clawpaw's side silently. They both just stared, forever it seemed, until finally Ripplepaw turned to her brother and mewed curiously in a slightly worried tone. "Clawpaw, what…what are you doing? Is something wrong? Tell me."

Clawpaw turned his head like an owls, his body staying in the same position. Finally he stared at Ripplepaw. _Oh no…._ She thought.

But there was an anxiety in his green eyes. Like something really was troubling him. _If he lies, I will know, but how long would it take for us to be honest with each other again?_

"I–I talked to Flametuft. He told me that we would eventually find out who did that to him, with the help of my sibling. He also said that some StarClan cats don't believe it, because the "sickness" hasn't been in the clans for generations."

Ripplepaw took it all in, with a slight awe. Her brother had gotten to meet a Starclan cat. But she worried more about the supposed sickness, and how it affected them all.

Somehow, Ripplepaw tied everything that had happened together. The prophecy, that told of a drifting feather that would destroy the clans, was in the same category as Flametuft's death. And Ripplepaw had speculated what it meant.

There was a cat in the Clan, that had to do with a feather, but it also was like a ball of darkness, it was growing, and taking cats in with it. And this darkness would only consume the whole Clan, then move on to the next.

Riverclan was first. Clawpaw and Ripplepaw HAD to stop the darkness, before it was all too late.

"Clawpaw, we have to do this together."

"What? What do you mean?" Clawpaw mewed back.

"From now on, it is our duty to figure out this mystery and solve it. We need to stop this evil cat before anything else bad happens. So, tomorrow morning, I am gonna volunteer to go to the elders' den to see if they know anything about this. Maybe they know and bad blood between anyone in the clan, or what could have killed Flametuft. Meanwhile, you will explore everywhere and watch every cat closely to see anything they do that seems bad. We NEED to save our clans…..we are those cats in the prophecy! Don't you see?"

Clawpaw had a dawning look of understanding in his eyes, and slowly nodded, listening. Which was surprising, since he usually was stubborn, and refused to listen to her opinions.

So Ripplepaw thought more as she returned into the den, with Clawpaw following her. She would be ready in the morning, but right now she and her sibling needed sleep. They had to have energy if they were to solve this deathly and dark time. This awful mystery.

—–—

The sun shone through the fluffy clouds, casting strands of light around the RiverClan clearing. The nice lake breeze and smell drafted over the camp, and the day was humid but nice.

Ripplepaw had just checked with Featherflight about going to the elders instead of hunting, and she responded with an odd and questioning look, but accepted. Ripplepaw had to laugh at her reaction.

She then had to check with her mentor, and Hollowbranch had excepted kindly. The day grew hotter as she made her way to the elders den after perking herself up from sleep.

She squeezed through the tight entrance made of protecting plants, (thorns and brambles) and went in to see Redfern and Whitewhisker glaring at her, in their nests. _Oops, they must have been sleeping._ She thought guiltily.

She mumbled an apology as the two elders stretched and creaked their muscles, arising from their warm slumber.

"Yes?! What do you need? I was having a wonderful dream about this fat mouse…ooh it looked yummy." Whitewhisker delved into a euphoric thought, licking her dry lips.

Ripplepaw slightly laughed, ignoring her dark mission for a second. Whitewhisker had always had such a funny, childish personality. She was goofy, but lovable and amusing. Everyone in the Clan liked her.

Meanwhile, even though Redfern was the opposite, he still got along very well with her. They were mates.

Redfern was slightly grumpy, but unbelievably caring, helpful, daring and wise. He had knowledge that was useful to everyone.

Exactly what Ripplepaw needed- in this case, at least.

"I came to take off your ticks." She lifted her wad of leaves with disgusting mouse bile on them.

"Hmmph, fine, but be gentle." Redfern meowed crossly but jokingly.

So Ripplepaw got to work, starting on Redfern. Whitewhisker washed herself while Ripplepaw cracked a flea she had found in her teeth. Next, she rubbed mouse bile onto the spot where a little tick was burrowed. She started to make casual conversation, leaning towards her real case.

"So, a lot i–is happening in the Clan right now." She mumbled her words, slightly stuttering while thinking of what to say. "It is sad that Flametuft died. But odd that no one knows how?" She added an extra noticeable questioning tone to her voice to make sure the point went across.

"Do you," she nodded to Redfern, "know of anything that could have caused his death…..?"

Weirdly enough, it was Whitewhisker who replied. _I always thought Whitewhisker was more… Out of it?_

"Well, actually….I might know."

Ripplepaw drank in every word, listening intently as the elderly she-cat continued.

"A long time ago, two warriors named Timberleaf and Shimmerstream had got poisoned. Well, that is what everyone thought. The cats both left one day and when their clanmates found them, days later, they had been cold and stiff, with no visible injuries, but foaming around the mouth and wild eyes. Did Flametuft have these signs?"

Ripplepaw thought back.

She remembered.

 _The body of Flametuft was being carried in by Clawpaw and Talonstar. Ripplepaw watched silently as they placed it down on the ground, then stepped back respectively. Ripplepaw watched, in horror, and noticed the few foamy white bubbles around the tom's mouth._

That was the sickness. Flametuft was killed by…

"What-what is the this sickness called…?" Ripplepaw asked, curious and frightened at the same time.

Whitewhisker meowed grimly in unison with Redfern, who was remembering with a skeptical and sad and slightly angry look.

"Rabies."


	10. Chapter 9

Light Fading

Chapter 9

By Snakepaw

Clawpaw paced the den back and forth. _Warriors. Warriors. Warriors._ Hazelpaw and Reedpaw were becoming warriors. Today. He lashed his tail. Without those two, he and his siblings would be the only ones training.

Talonstar had told them earlier and they passed the news onto Ripllepaw and Clawpaw. They both looked excited.

He kept pacing and worrying, not noticing any movement around him until the shape came closer.

Ripplepaw's scent flashed through his nose and he turned around. He looked at her eyes, questioning. Her gaze was quietly determined and excited.

"Ifoundoutwhat'scausingthecatstodie-" She hurriedly mewed, but Clawpaw cut her off. She was panting heavily and looked like she had raced across camp to find him.

"Woah, okay, slow down." He looked up and down, trying to make sense of her blurry words.

"I found out," she started mockingly slow, but then sped up a little, seriously. "What caused Flametuft to die. Remember when you brought his body back to camp?"

And he did, all too clearly. It was limp, and odd-looking and cold as stone, but other dead cats were the same way. Why was she freaking out about it now?

"Yeah, well," she continued as if reading his memory, "his mouth was foaming. He was spazzing. He had this disease called…..oh-rabies. And only two cats that the Clan can remember had this disease. I got this all from the elders."

Clawpaw scoffed. "Yeah, right. A disease killed him." He found that very hard to believe. The body wasn't poisoned. He rolled his eyes, hearing Talonstar call out to the clan. He looked at Ripplepaw once more then left the den and padded closer to the ledge.

A few moments later, Talonstar started the meeting. "Today I am going to perform two different types in of the most important roles a Clan leader can do."

 _Two? Are we becoming warriors too? But, that would be the same ceremony?_

After everyone was ready, Talonstar called out.

"Hazelpaw, Reedpaw, step forward."

When they did, he continued. "Specklepelt, Graybreeze, do you feel your apprentices are ready to become warriors?" Both mentors nodded. Reedpaw and Hazelpaw grinned while Talonstar continued.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I condemn you both as warriors in your turn. Hazelpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hazelfall. StarClan honors your courage and endurance. Reedpaw, you will be known as Reedstripe. StarClan honors your intelligence and determination."

They both licked Talonstar's shoulder in tradition, then stepped back.

"Reedstripe! Hazelpaw! Reedstripe! Hazelfall!" The Clan cheered. It was good to be back to normal…...for now. Even though there still was darkness and mystery and speculation.

Clawpaw looked over and saw Ripplepaw glancing sadly at Reedpaw, who returned the gaze. Their love fest was getting annoying. At least different clan roles would separate them a bit more. But then Clawpaw realized it would separate him and Hazelpaw too...

Next, Talonstar gestured to Applebee's kits, Scorchkit, Featherkit and Streamkit.

"Scorchkit, Streamkit, Featherkit, step forward." He paused and let them, then continued not reacting Featherpaw's defiant meows. "Scorchkit, you will become Cinderstripe's apprentice. This is a huge honor during this dark time, but you will have a lot of work to do to be successful in what you do. You will be known as Scorchpaw until you earn your medicine cat name."

The two touched noses and stepped back together.

"Streamkit, you have asked to be Junipershine's apprentice. You will have to sacrifice your fighting chances, and the chances of finding a mate. But if you really want it then I know you can do it. I know she will pass on all she knows unto you. Until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Streampaw."

Those two touched noses, though Junipershine looked a bit unready, plus she as still young. And probably still haunted by everything going on, like the death, prophecy, darkness and shadows.

Lastly, Talonstar performed the ritual for Featherkit. Featherkit had always been dark, whiny, scary and even cold. This caused bullying for him. He always had a mysterious aura about him, and no one smiled when around him. Suddenly, the prophecy sprang into Clawpaw's mind. _The feather that drops from the birds wing will never stop drifting until the clans' doom._

Could this somehow apply to Featherkit? Clawpaw knew he was overthinking it, but he couldn't rule out anyone yet. _Besides, Featherkit's name had something to do with the prophecy. So..._

"Featherkit, your mentor will be Stonelight. You will also have to train during these mysterious days, but I know you can do it." Featherkit grunted rudely before letting Talonstar continue. "Until you earn your warrior name, you will be called Featherpaw."

He let Featherpaw touch noses with Stonelight, though the apprentice just made a fake smile and sat back down.

Talonstar ended the ceremony now. "These important Clan roles are finished. Now meet your new apprentices!"

The Clan cheered out their names. _This would be a great time for the Clan._ Clawpaw thought. _If only the times had been better and Featherpaw didn't seem so deadly..._

That night, things only got worse. When everyone had returned from patrols, and the new warriors and apprentices tried their new roles and life, another tragedy had stricken the Clan.

Everyone was in their dens when anxious murmurs sounded.

Clawpaw left his den with Frozenpaw and Ripplepaw on either side. They saw Featherflight, Talonstar, Specklepelt, Stonelight, Scorchpaw, and Hazelfall-Clawpaw's heart sped up- whispering to each other.

"But where did he go!"

"He hasn't been here for two nights, and no one bothered looking!"

"Please, calm down-we will figure this out"

Clawpaw's siblings gasped when Hazelfall yelled out. "Where is Cinderstripe!"

Another warrior had gone missing...


	11. Chapter 10

Light Fading

Chapter 10

Written by Winterpaw/Winter432

Ripplepaw stared at the group of warriors, along with her siblings, and the rest of the Clan that had come out of their dens to figure out what was going on.

Cinderstripe had went missing. Another warrior gone. For some reason, Riverclan was losing its warriors one by one, because of one cat who wanted revenge. Featherpaw? Hawkfeather? Someone else?

The only thing that Ripplepaw believed to be certain, was that Flametuft HAD been killed by a sickness. But how? What would have caused him to be like this- what sort of object?

 _Maybe Featherpaw had given him a bad fish... Maybe Hawkfeather had found a special, deadly type of deathberry._

The only things in Ripplepaw's head were questions and fears. And now, even complete horror seeing the clan argue amongst itself, meanwhile a missing warrior could be in grave danger.

Granted, Cinderstripe had almost never talked. And he was always alone, working by himself. He had never gotten a mate or kits. But him just, suddenly being gone for two days...THAT wasn't right.

Ripplepaw suddenly saw Talonstar jump onto the highrock. "Please, please everyone!" He looked down at the group of debating cats. "You have woken up the rest of the clan! This argument is moved to my den. The rest of you," he continued in a softer voice, "you should get some rest."

Frozenpaw started to head back into the den. Ripplepaw watched her, and then trailed behind her, but stopped. Clawpaw was still sitting outside. She shuffled back, not warning Frozenpaw, and saw Clawpaw in the exact same spot.

"Clawpaw, come on. Let's get some sleep. We can deal with this tomorrow."

He sighed, finally seeming to let go of his rigid, stuck position. "No, Ripplepaw, I-i can't yet. I HAVE to find Cinderstripe."

She started to feel slightly worried. "What do you mean, silly. We can't go looking for him now, it's way past Moonhigh. Besides, he is probably just out doing something." She didn't even believe the words herself.

"No, NO." Her raised his voice, and turned to stare at her. "We failed to get Flametuft back, safely and alive. I can't let another cat of Riverclan die, just because we have to get stupid rest!"

"I'm not letting you go out there!" She even put a pleading tone in her voice.

"You can't stop me."

With that, he raced off, out of the camp entrance and I to the awaiting darkness. The darkness where Flametuft and Cinderstripe had both been taken.

Ripplepaw gasped and raced off, not even thinking. _Oh Starclan, what am I doing?_

Ripplepaw raced into the forest. She reached a clearing and stopped, padding around in a circle. _Where is Clawpaw?!_

She called out, I to the shadows on every side, making the trees look like giant spindly monsters. "Clawpaw! Clawpaw! Come back please, I'm getting worried!"

 _Where is that mousebrain!_

She started padding forward warily, closer to the lake. She held her breath when passing into the complete blackness. Clawpaw must have been by the lake, searching for Cinderstripe.

Even though Ripplepaw wanted to go back to camp with Clawpaw, more than anything right now, she knew she had an opportunity to look for two cats, instead of only one.

She sniffed every tree, bush, reed and fern. She looked up and down, desperate to find a scent of any cat she knew. Her heart beat faster and faster.

Suddenly, she let out a tiny squeal, realizing she had caught a scent. The scent of Cinderstripe! He was around her somewhere!

Ripplepaw circled the area, sniffing everything again. Eventually, she realized there was a trail. Cinderstripe's scent went deeper into the reeds.

Ripplepaw took a deep breath and sunk in, letting all the shade engulf her...leaving her Clan and family behind...

The trail had led Ripplepaw to exactly what she wanted to find. But when she found it, she was terrified and surprised by the monster that was there.

She had followed the trail, into a part of the territory she had never seen before. At the end of it, there was two giant reeds that blocked all view. When she passed through them she had found the biggest surprise.

Up in a giant willow tree, clinging to the trunk with long claws, was Cinderstripe. But he didn't look like Cinderstripe. He looked like... Death.

His face was screwed up in an odd expression, his eyes, wild as fifty hungry badgers, his mouth, his fur, matted and torn and disgusting, his body, thin and unhealthy, his mouth, white foam drenching it. And his movement. His jerky, deathly, creepy movements that made him look more monster than cat. This wasn't Cinderstripe at all.

Ripplepaw had no clue what to do. He just cling on, staring up into the thick leaves, not even noticing her behind him. His back was facing her.

Suddenly, he twisted his head around and looked at her eyes. She only saw madness in his.

"Aaaaaaarrgghhhhhhhh!" He let out a crazed, warbled sound. He then just seemed to...let go...

His whole body fell from the tree and Ripplepaw waited in complete terror for the end. But it didn't come.

He somehow landed on his feet. And when he he got up he took no time to recover. The first thing he did was look at her.

And then he ran at her.

Ripplepaw yowled in surprise and confusion as Cinderst-the monster rushed at her.

She barely dived away as he leaped out, and she almost collapsed when seeing his class out. What was wrong with him! Why would he attack his own clanmate?!

Ripplepaw realized he didn't stay on his feet from the jump. She looked at him with one eye closed, scaredly.

His front end had crashed into the ground and the back end went flying up. He collapsed on the grass, and Ripplepaw gasped when he didn't get back up.

She slowly crept closer and closer, and arrived beside his body. She looked at his face. The eyes were closed. Was he dead?!

Cinderstripe's eye snapped open and his body started violently and rapidly shaking. Ripplepaw screamed and jumped back. Suddenly a noise behind her sounded through Cinderstripe's morbid gurgling and mewling. She snapped her head around and relaxed in the slighted to see Clawpaw running over.

She only just realized it was light out-dawn had come.

Clawpaw reached her side but said nothing as the two watched Conderstripe spasm and gurgle, until he suddenly stopped and everything went silent. Ripplepaw laid her head on Clawpaw's shoulder just realizing...

Cinderstripe was dead.

Ripplepaw and Clawpaw slept the rest of the day when they returned to camp.

Ripplepaw was told to come and warn the camp, and she came back and gotten Frostspots and Featherflight and Hawkfeather to follow. They had come and calmed down the both, then carried Cinderstripe's cold, stiff body back to camp.

The cats of Riverclan all gasped when they saw the others enter the camp, dragging a dead body.

Clawpaw and Ripplepaw didn't stay in the clearing to see the rest. They were only scared, exhausted, weirded out, and completely horrified.

No one even touched or spoke to them as they entered the den, collapsed into their nests, and fell into an on-and-off sleep that brought no peace.

It only brought fear.


	12. Chapter 11

Light Fading

Chapter 11

Written by Snakepaw

Clawpaw flickered his green eyes open. Dawn light was seeping through the holes of the reed-made den. His siblings were all being assessed on their warrior skills today, except for him- and the new apprentices. Clawpaw's gaze flashed to Featherpaw and Scorchpaw.

They were sleeping soundly, happily, without a care in the world, it would seem. Suddenly the events of the night before came back to him with the force of a lightning strike. Scorchpaw's mentor… he was… gone. And he's not coming back, A tiny voice whispered in his ear. It was his own voice, his conscience.

The voice...It was so quiet, yet determined to change his mind of everything he used to believe in- StarClan, loyalty, sometimes even love.

Clawpaw got up and stretched his forelegs, flexing his claws. He tried to push away the annoying voice which trailed him.

A tiny part of Clawpaw wanted to run as far away as he possibly could from RiverClan and his family, he knew now his Clan needed him now more than ever. Or do they? You're just an apprentice, Clawpaw, your Clan has strong warriors, why depend on you for death's sake? The voice had risen, like someone was literally sitting next to him and scolding Clawpaw. The voice had stayed.

"No!" He jolted upwards and yowled, a little too loudly, "I am useful. You can't tell me otherwise, even if I'm not a warrior." Perking his ears up, Clawpaw decided to make himself useful, watching for any suspicious activity.

The voice had gone away now, but it left behind a little message that would ring in Clawpaw's mind all day, making him ponder about it, and let it sink into his very soul. Your Clan doesn't need you.

Clawpaw realized he wasn't as strong as he thought he was. His sister always thought of him as brave and perfect, but no one can be as good as they seem to be. It is always possible the strongest warrior could be the one with the most hurt.

—

A few moments later, he was mumbling under his breath and padding out to a stone on the outskirts of camp with claws sheathing and unsheathing in a rhythmic pattern while he watched RiverClan cautiously from his stone.

Sunhigh came sooner than expected and all the Clan were sharing tongues. His siblings came back, and Schorchpaw and Featherpaw eventually came out from the apprentice den. The silence was deafening. Everyone was so quiet, Clawpaw could hear every rustle in the forest and every thump his heart made in his chest.

"Hey Clawpaw!" Reedstripe seemed to make Clawpaw jump out of his fur.

"Oh, hi Reedstripe." Clawpaw rested his head on his paws once again, going back into the soothing pattern of unsheathing and sheathing his clawing on the stone.

"Gee, thinking hard about something, eh?" Reedstripe's dark amber eyes inquired about the scratch marks he was making on the stone. He lifting his tabby striped paw up, and saw lots of little scratch-marks making a dent in the stone. He seemed more...confident.

"Mmmm-hmm" He mumbled in reply, going back into his position.

"Well, I was just coming to tell you Hazelfall wanted to talk to you when she got back from her sunhigh patrol. She wouldn't tell me why, just that it was urgent."

Clawpaw's heart beat faster and seems to make his mind loud and rowdy, a change from the insufferable silence. Reedpaw said a bit more about Hazelfall, then stopped. "I really don't know why my sister wants you..."

With that, he padded away, until Clawpaw could no longer hear his paw-steps. His thoughts focused on Hazelfall for a while, then drifted on to something else.

 _I know someone is killing off these cats, but who? I can't doubt the loyalty of anyone here… or can I? Maybe Ripplepaw was right, maybe it IS a disease. I think that may be a better option. Was someone really poisoned?_

Holding that thought, Clawpaw felt an unusual darkness and tiredness fall over him as he closed his eyes and dozed off into an unsettling sleep.

—

When Clawpaw woke up, the sun was just sinking over the horizon. _Fish-brain!_ he scolded himself, _I missed Hazelfall!_ He didn't know he would sleep that long, and somehow still feel a bit tired. Why didn't he wake up...or want to wake up.

He padded back to camp and went straight to the warriors den. He peered inside and saw Hazelfall's light brown paws mending a patch in the reed wall. She looked concentrated but perfect all the same.

"Hazelfall, Reedstripe said you wanted to talk to me." He meowed uncomfortably.

"Oh, yeah, let's talk over a thrush." She nodded pointedly towards the other warriors. She grinned and Clawpaw felt a little bit lighter too, but still just in a bad mood.

When they got to the fresh-kill pile, and settled down, Hazelfall began talking.

"Your sister's right, you know," she mewed. And, of course, Ripplepaw got to her first. Clawpaw thought bitterly.

"Maybe," he mewed, chewing on a bite of the thrush, "but a cat has to be behind all of it, no poisoned food can do what Ripplepaw has seen it do."

"That's the obvious part, Clawpaw, but have you realized that poisoned food can go a long way? Remember the story about Mothwing, who accidentally put moss in decaying rabbit water, and everyone got sick for MOONS?" Hazelfall pointed out.

"Featherpaw has been grumpy forever and no one ever knows what he is doing...Hawkfeather seems a bit more odd...Featherflight's been acting suspicious," Clawpaw mumbled remembering how after Featherflight appointed patrols, she sneaked out of camp. Maybe there was a reason?

"RiverClan cats wouldn't do that, Clawpaw! We can't go turning on our own, especially now, of all times." Hazelfall's blue eyes flashed loyally. "Riverclan needs to get rid of all this death and sadness and go back to being strong!"

"Thanks for that, Hazelfall, you've been a big help, just repeating what Ripplepaw's told me five times now." Clawpaw scowled sarcastically, lashing his tail. Why was he so mad today...even at her?

"Clawpaw, honestly, you used to trust Ripplepaw, now you talk about her like she's no more than a tick stuck in your pelt! You're not the same Clawpaw I used to know." She lowered her gaze to her paws, "You're not the same Clawpaw I loved." She added, barely audible, but Clawpaw heard it, and calmed his ruffled pelt. This...this was the first time she had ever said that. He KNEW they both felt something for each other...but she really loved him?

What she said was true though. He was grouchy at everyone now, Ripplepaw irritated him, Hazelfall always seemed busy, and Reedstripe looked like a cocky fish to Clawpaw.

"I know, but if you had been there last night, you would believe me." He tensed, looking away, "Thanks anyway," he mewed, padding away. His reaction wasn't what he wanted it to be...he didn't say anything nice back to her...

 _I won't be able to sleep tonight, I'll do the night watch._ He thought, sitting down by the entrance.

 _What is happening to me?_


	13. Chapter 12

Light Fading

Chapter 12

By Winterpaw/Winter432

Go to sleep, wake up. Go to sleep, wake up.

A cycle. A boring, lifeless, dull cycle in which some cats must follow. When nothing is left, all is gone and most hope is lost, the only thing you can do is drown yourself in sleep and sorrow to get away from the wretched darkness.

Ripplepaw had fallen into this cycle. Every morning, her body forced her awake early but she had kept her eyes closed and the tears inside for what felt like moons. It was not only that, but she was eating less, talking even less, staring off into nothingness and had a dull ache in her heart the whole time. It seemed she was below everyone.

But she was not. She wasn't even the only one.

Clawpaw, her beloved brother, had taken it all two times worse if not three.

He dragged his bones across the territory every day in lifeless attempts. His mentor had stopped training him due to the camp in a problem and less and less time with more and more death. Hawkfeather even tried one day but Clawpaw had just sat on his rock and ignored everyone until Hawkfeather grumbled and gave up. Clawpaw was not whole, not even half. He was just a sad, grumpy, lifeless mop who had nothing happy inside him.

Rumor had it that even Hazelfall confessed her love for him and he just…. _walked off._

 _That's not the Clawpaw I know….not one bit._ Ripplepaw knew her brother was stronger. But she did not think he was an almighty perfect cat anymore. She knew he had flaws… every cat did. He just hid them better, but deep down he was more fragile then them all.

Ripplepaw looked around the den. Mudpaw was stretching like he was sore, (he and Frozenpaw still had continuing training), and Featherpaw was looking at the ground in the corner, with an angered and grumpy look on his face as usual.

Everyone but Ripplepaw and Clawpaw seemed fine. But THEY hadn't seen what she and Clawpaw had saw. The horrors… both deaths… all the sadness and hate. She and Clawpaw were the ones who were continuously risking their lives to find missing clanmates and to still take care of the rest of the clan.

Suddenly a wave of fatigue flooded into Ripplepaw's soul. She felt like sleeping again. She didn't know what time of day it was, or why her mentor hadn't trained her in days, but all she did was sleep and wake up.

As she went into a deathly, uncomfortable slumber, she had a sudden feeling her dreams would reveal great sadness. She had no choice but to let them come.

—

StarClan territory glittered with stars and light. Everything her was bright, and not like the giant cloud of shadow which fell over RiverClan. Even here, the swirling shade seemed to flood StarClan are, coming from behind Ripplepaw. She had only brought the worse thing possible, the home of the Dark Forest.

She had brought pain.

Suddenly, screams sounded from all around. They chattered high and low, but belonged to one voice. But whose? Light faded out of the trees and bushes and a creepy mist seemed to replace it. Loud paw steps and scratches were heard….almost like a cat was running around ever where trying to get rid of something inside themselves. There were also other paw steps…..there was TWO cats in this weird nightmare. One was the victim, and the other: the predator.

Ripplepaw shook her head then felt a burst of energy. She ran in circles, looking up and down and around. She looked by each bush and up into the leaves of each tree. She ran to the farthest parts of the territory but STILL couldn't locate the yowling voice. She had no clue about the voice's whereabouts….But she knew that voice, it was familiar to her.

It was a living cat….a cat who still had a life to live and air to breathe. This cat would not survive if Ripplepaw didn't find them in the real world and save them in time.

 _This cat…._

Was someone she knew.

 _This cat…._

Was someone from RiverClan.

 _This cat…._

Was someone like Specklepelt.

—

Ripplepaw screamed as loud and hard as she could, but it felt like liquid shadows filled her mouth and choked her. Just when she thought everything was wrong, that life itself would be over for her, she blinked and when her eyes opened…..she was back in the apprentice den.

Back in her same old nest, she felt sweat and panic all over her pelt. She jumped to her paws with a start, realizing Frozenpaw was in the den, watching her with a horrific expression. Frozenpaw ran over to Ripplepaw as she fell back down, weak in her paws and legs.

"Ripplepaw….what _happened_?! Is something wrong? What did you see in your nightmare?!"

Ripplepaw gasped and choked, barely calming herself to speak. "We…must go… Find Specklepelt." She looked at Frozenpaw in despair.

"She is the one who might die next."

—–

Trees flew by and the world spun as Ripplepaw ran and ran and ran. She ignored her fatigue and weariness, focusing on one goal alone.

FIND. SPECKLEPELT.

That was all that mattered in these life-or-death moments.

No looking at the setting sun. No looking at the rippling water. No looking at a persistent Frozenpaw who was catching up behind Ripplepaw.

Ripplepaw heard Frozenpaw pad up behind her in a huff and stopped abruptly.

"You can't come with me." She mewed coolly and formally.

"What do you mean? We are NEVER together, and we are sisters. I am always with Mudpaw and you with Clawpaw. Now for the first time I am with you and you try to send me away…when a cat might be in danger?! Don't you love me? I am your sibling, not just Clawpaw. You've changed. It's like you and Clawpaw are the only ones that matter anymore!" Frozenpaw blurted out the speech in her sweet voice, taking a hard edge onto it though. She was right in the fact that she and Ripplepaw never talked, and this was the first time Frozenpaw really said anything to her.

"Don't you see, Frozenpaw? I am only doing this because I love you and my whole family so much that I would never forgive myself if you got hurt. I HAVE to save Specklepelt alone, what if there is a dangerous cat there?!"

She frowned and padded closer, staring at Ripplepaw directly. "But what if _you_ get hurt?"

Ripplepaw thought for a moment. Then spilled her words out, letting her thoughts tell themselves for once in a long time.

"All I have ever wanted is to be a loyal, smart, brave Clan cat. This whole time as an apprentice I have tried my hardest and worked to make the whole clan peaceful again. But every time I try, it only goes awry! Think of Cinderstripe. I was there when he died. I watched him try to kill me, but fail and make a wrong move that ended in his death. Maybe… maybe if I had let him kill me, he would be alive and then tell everyone what happened to him and everything would be okay and–"

"NO RIPPLEPAW. Nothing at all would be 'okay' if you died. Do you KNOW how many cats care about you?…" She lashed her tail stepping closer, face to face with her sibling now.

Ripplepaw felt tears but pushed them away, continuing with her speech. "But think about it, if I couldn't help my Clan with Flametuft, OR Cinderstripe, maybe this is my one chance to give my life to space Specklepelt and the whole clan. Maybe THIS is my destiny, to go down the most loyal way possible. I could die happy, knowing I did something good and this entire depression that fills me and every other heart would be lifted. Maybe I am the key to this. My life."

Frozenpaw's face twitched, and for the first time, Ripplepaw saw one of her siblings cry. Frozenpaw let the tears roll down her face and pushed her muzzle into Ripplepaw, crying harder.

Ripplepaw winced but realized something. Specklepelt was still out there. She might still be in trouble and right now, even though it was emotional and needed to be addressed, was the only time to save someone.

"Frozenpaw, listen, I know you are really broken right now, and no one feels like doing anything, but I need you to go back to camp and warn everyone that Specklepelt is in trouble. Please? I will just go try to find her and stall the problem until some warriors arrive. We can do this together."

Frozenpaw sniffed, then straightened up. She lifted her tail and the tears stopped coming. She turned herself more confident, and Ripplepaw felt a big flash of gratitude and admiration.

"Okay, Ripplepaw. I will do it for you, Mistywater, Stonelight, Clawpaw and Mudpaw and the rest of the Clan. I will do this for RiverClan." She gazed proudly and let out a big huff.

"I couldn't thank you enough, Frozenpaw. And I would like us to become closer too, like real sisters. Maybe all four of us should become closer." Ripplepaw nuzzled her sister and took a deep breath, then watched Frozenpaw run off as fast as she could.

Ripplepaw turned and faced the dark reeds and trees that were ahead. The sun had set and the moon started shining. Ripplepaw took a deep breath, but inside she knew this was the right thing to do. Her depression could possibly be healed if the death mysteries was solved.

So she ran, staring straight ahead and keeping her breathing steady and her body nimble. She went farther and farther until she reached the WindClan border.

She looked side to side and all around. She picked up the scent of Specklepelt, and instantly her heart was racing fast again.

Suddenly the scent was strong, so strong. She raced through a patch of tall reeds and saw a writhing shape of golden tabby fur and limbs flailing.

Specklepelt was turned, she had rabies. She had been poisoned, and turned into a monster just like Cinderstripe. It was too late. _Ripplepaw_ was too late.

She watched in utter horror, speechlessly, while Specklepelt screamed and shook and jumped back and forth. She rolled and leaped and kept pounding her head with her paw. It was like a dangerous enemy was fighting her from the inside, trying to get out. Foam bubbled on her lips and her eyes went crazed.

Soon enough, her chest stopped heaving, her eyes going duller. Until, all Ripplepaw could do was watch and cry while Specklepelt lost all life inside.

She only broke down to the ground, shivering, when Frozenpaw returned with a patrol.

 _Everyone was too late._


	14. Chapter 13

Light Fading

Chapter 13

By Snakepaw

Clawpaw bristled with frustration as Frozenpaw explained what happened. She said Ripplepaw had a dream about Specklepelt and they needed to help her.

She had burst into camp, and started non-stop talking about Ripplepaw and Specklepelt, and now a crowd had gathered as she explained.

"Please, we need a patrol now in case Ripplepaw is in trouble," Frozenpaw pleaded.

"Okay," Talonstar agreed hastily, padding over from his den. "Graybreeze, Clawpaw, Mudpaw, Frostspots, Leafheart, and Hawkfeather, come with me, and we'll try to help in any way we can."

"What about me?" Frozenpaw protested, "I want to go as well."

"You've been helpful, Frozenpaw, but I need you to explain what happened to Featherflight so she can tell the Clan."

"Fine." Frozenpaw mewed, looking downcast. "Please help Ripplepaw and Specklepelt."

Clawpaw and the patrol dashed out of camp so fast, Clawpaw had to push himself past his limits to keep up with them. Clawpaw scented the air and immediately caught Ripplepaw's fresh scent as the forest and reeds raced past him. He twisted and turned and followed the scent trail. A prick of fear also tinged Ripplepaw's trail.

The others must have caught it as well, because they followed it towards the WindClan border. They all skidded to a halt as Ripplepaw appeared in front of them, crouched over Specklepelt's limp body. No… not another cat, he thought, immediately slouching next to his sister. She was shivering, and felt cold and tired. Specklepelt was lying there, cold, with foam by her mouth and limbs jutting in awkward directions.

"We must bring Specklepelt's body back to camp," Talonstar sighed, breaking the sorrowful silence. The others nodded in agreement. Clawpaw heaved himself up to his paws and gingerly helped pick up the she-cat's golden fur by her scruff.

 _What's happening to our Clan? At this rate, all our warriors will be dead by the time I'm one!_

—-

When the patrol came back to camp with Specklepelt's dead body, everyone was mournful and shocked. Not a good mix, because together they make two even worse emotions- confusion and anger.

Clawpaw padded up to his mentor. "Hawkfeather," he meowed, "can we start training tomorrow? I want to get my mind off of all this madness." _Besides, if my hunch is correct about Featherflight, I may have to battle her later on. A little training will help me with that too. Clawpaw thought. Maybe training is what i need...maybe it will make me feel happier._

"Sure, but be awake at dawn. You've missed out on a lot. Take it easy..." Hawkfeather grumbled his reply. He seemed...off...somehow different. It almost sounded like he knew this was all going to happen.

Clawpaw nodded gratefully and then went back to his nest, feeling more alone than ever before. Ripplepaw was fast asleep there, and she looked weakened and drained of any happiness. Frozenpaw was asleep in the corner too.

Clawpaw let depression hit him.

 _You've got me,_ the little voice whispered. The voice was starting not to sound like his conscience anymore, but like someone he knew, but he couldn't place it.

"Didn't I say to leave me alone?" Clawpaw mumbled. _No, but if you want me to, then fine._ Suddenly the voice and it's presence left, like someone leaving a den. It just disappeared.

"Whatever, I don't exactly need you anyway," Clawpaw hissed under his breath. _Wrong again,_ it laughed, _you'll always need me, whether you want to accept it or not._

Clawpaw pushed a paw over his ear, hoping to block out it's meow, and drifted off into a black sleep.

-––––––––––

"Welcome, Clawpaw, to the Dark Forest," the same voice meowed in front of him, and it turned out to be a dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

"Am I… dead?" Clawpaw asked fretfully. "Why am I here...where is Starclan?!

"Of course not, little warrior, you're dreaming, but… not exactly dreaming. Does that make sense?" He asked.

"No. But… what AM I doing here, anyway?" Clawpaw asked, narrowing his eyes. He had heard rumors of the Dark Forest being completely evil. He wanted nothing to do with them.

"You're here to train. Do you want to have extra practice, or not?" The tabby growled.

"Not really. I think I want to wake up now," Clawpaw mewed, examining the warrior. He could not trust the warrior. Only Starclan.

Suddenly the Dark Forest warrior lashed out, and slashed Clawpaw's ear, making a nick in it. Clawpaw yowled in outrage, and attacked in self defence. What was the crazy cat doing?

"You really think you can beat me, Clawpaw?" The tabby scowled. Clawpaw sliced his shoulder, and kept on blinking and jumping, forcing himself to wake up.

Moonlight seeped into the apprentices' den, filtering the pale light onto the mossy ground. "Who are you?" Clawpaw whispered into the night.

 _My name, little warrior, is Darkstripe. I will follow you, never leaving you be. I have instructions to turn you with us. Besides, as long as you are as depressed and lonely as you are now...you can't do anything._

Clawpaw screamed silently and slouched, knowing Darkstripe was right.

The warrior said someone had told him to pick on Clawpaw. Could it...could it be someone from RIVERCLAN? Featherflight? Featherpaw? Hawkfeather?... They all were suspiciously quiet and grumpy looking.

This only drove Clawpaw more into the thought that he had to beat the sadness. He had to do it soon before this weird warrior took over his life... Along with the help of someone from Clawpaw's own clan...


	15. Chapter 14

Light Fading

Chapter 14

By Winterpaw/Winter432

The days and weeks and moons following Specklepelt's death were hard. Ripplepaw had stopped eating for a while, and refused to go training, but eventually that was fixed with a little encouragement from Talonstar.

Her siblings, Mudpaw and Frozenpaw, started to do things with her more, and they all felt a closer connection to each other, as most siblings did.

At one point, Mudpaw had to give her a speech, and that sliver of chance that she would rebound and start recovering actually blossomed into a good possibility.

His words… his message was true and actually struck a part in Ripplepaw's heart. She could still remember clearly, how he had helped her go back to normal. What he had said.

" _Ripplepaw, please, if you drag yourself down the rest of the Clan will be taken too."_

The thought and feeling of RiverClan being destroyed brought so much horror that the pain of it itself brought Ripplepaw back. This along with Frozenpaw's kindness and bravery only made things better, and Ripplepaw had learned to deal with death in the world. She only wished the same would go for Clawpaw… who was getting worse by the day.

Then again, she knew exactly how it felt. It was harder to get over depression than anyone thought.

She remembered how bad it felt to lose warriors. It was surprising now, two moons later no one else had gone missing. As each day passed and every cat returned, the mood got lighter and things came back to normal. Cats were talking to each other happily again, the camp was always busy, and even the prey seemed to be more lively now. Even though it was absolutely frightening to think of what happened to the murderer, most cats assumed they felt they had gotten their revenge and stopped. The Clan even threw away the thought that someone in their midst was the suspect. They now held the possibility it was a crazed rogue wanting revenge.

Even though there were a few cats who were still untrustworthy of others, and had just been haunted by the events. Ripplepaw didn't know if they would ever recover.

Ripplepaw also remembered the other tom who played a big role in her own recovery. Reedstripe. The awkward, shy, dark-pelted down who had a great courage and kindness in his heart, if not his actions.

Shortly after the death of Specklepelt, Reedstripe had taken a break from his constant business and warrior duties to go see her. He explained that Talonstar had ordered double patrols and it tired everyone out.

After Reedstripe became a warrior, he never had any time, and the connection between him and Ripplepaw was… lost. It was never truly diminished, just hidden under prey and patrols and training.

But when Reedstripe visited her, and they had the longest talked, things were resolved. He looked even better now, with his warrior stance and the way he had more confidence. When he wished for her to get better and that they should talk at least once a day and rekindle their relationship…. THAT was what brought Ripplepaw back to true happiness. He had brought the spark inside her alive.

So now, as Ripplepaw walked around the RiverClan territory – trying her best to tune out bad thoughts and the faint scents of dead cats – she felt okay. No, she felt pretty good actually.

If only she could say the same for Clawpaw.

—–-––––—–––-—

After Ripplepaw had finished her daily walk, she had returned to camp. She eagerly searched for Reedstripe's face in the bustling clearing.

She took her walks every day, not only because she enjoyed them, but because she had to. When Streampaw and Junipershine had checked on her in her depression days, they had suggested and enforced the rule that she should take walks in the fresh air every day, to clear her mind and think of good things.

Ripplepaw knew they didn't tell Clawpaw to do that because no one knew what was going on. He was hiding his true feelings from everyone, and only Ripplepaw, her family and Hazelfall could tell something was up.

Ripplepaw put her debating on hold when she spotted Reedstripe padding out of the warrior den. She instantly ran towards him, letting a flow of new thoughts come into her mind.

She picked up speed, running faster than intended across camp, and knew that her quickness wouldn't end up well.

She barely missed stepping on Featherpaw who sulked around the clearing and has to turn around him, causing her to lose footing. She skidded forward towards the Warriors den and, before she knew it, had crashed into Reedstripe and knocked him off his feet. She fell on her back and then saw the toppling Reedstripe collapse stomach-first onto her. They both groaned.

She opened her eyes, blinking away dust, and stared at him realizing his eyes and face were only a whisker away. She instantly felt self-conscious, uncomfortable, and shy. She laughed.

He stared at her for a while, smiling, then shook his head and snapped out of it, jumping to his feet. "S-sorry Ripplepaw."

"Don't be," she meowed back. "I WAS the one who crashed into YOU." More laughing.

They both turned their heads to the center of camp, and relaxed meekly that a few cats had gathering in a circle around them to investigate the commotion. Riplepaw put her paw on her face, trying to hide it, when hearing a very loud and amusing Whitewhisker purr, "those two young'ns with their young love! That, Ripplepaw is it, should watch where she's going."

Whitewhisker paused for a laugh, then whispered not-so-secretly to Redfern, "she's head over paws for that tom."

She glanced at Reedstripe who looked beyond awkward but had a hint of smile on his face. She widened her eyes when he turned and scrambled into the Warriors den, embarrassed.

Ripplepaw, feeling more shy and awkward then ever too, wanted to give an angry glare at the surrounding cats but it turned into a laugh and smile. She then ran into the warrior den.

She burst in to find Reedstripe sitting. He looked fine, just a bit- shocked.

"Sorry," he meowed. "After you… ran into me… I didn't expect a crowd to join. And then what Whitewhisker said…."

Ripplepaw looked down awkwardly. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was just coming back from my walk…and I saw you, and I instantly rushed over."

He grinned crookedly. "I was just on my way to visit you."

That caused Ripplepaw to smile and the tension and weirdness just shattered into a gazillion drops of water pouring onto the ground.

"So-"

She couldn't finish her sentence, because a loud questioning yell came from in the clearing. Multiple voices all called out one name, and as Reedstripe and Ripplepaw rushed out of the den.

"Scorchpaw! Scorchpaw?! SCORCCHHHPAWWW?!"

It sounded like Mudpaw, Frozenpaw, Streampaw and Leafheart and Hazelfall.

Reedstripe padded up to them first and ducked his head. "Wh- why are you looking for Scorchpaw?"

Streampaw replied. "Well, we haven't seen him at all today and thought maybe he was sleeping in camp."

That sad, prick of depression hit Rippepaw's heart again for a long while. She tried to push it away, but it rose inside her along with the feeling of something bad. "I hope he's okay… a-and didn't go… missing."

The other cats just looked at her with a mix of expressions as Talonstar and Featherflight came rushing over.

—–

The reeds swished silently in the slanting rain and the tattering wind. Ripplepaw squinted through the wet drops and stalked forward, shivering.

She was just put onto a patrol, after Streampaw and the others explained about Scorchpaw. Talonstar wanted to take precautions so he sensed out two patrols to find the apprentice. Ripplepaw was with Streampaw, Mudpaw and Reedstripe, who was leading, much to Ripplepaw's joy.

They were to search along all the borders, so basically doing a border patrol plus the mission to find Scorchpaw before it was too late. So far, in the reeds and trees and by the stream, they had found nothing. Mudpaw and Streampaw were whispering quietly to each other in the back, while Ripplepaw and Reedstripe discussed where to go next in the front.

After even more searching and sniffing and looking and scenting, Reedstripe let the patrol take a rest. They all curled up under a large willow tree which shielded them from the now-slow rain. More searching wouldn't hide the fact: Scorchpaw was officially missing, and it was obvious the murderer wanted more blood. The Clan would be rift apart again, and more death was ensured.

As Ripplepaw plopped down onto the ground, she sighed. "I hope we find Scorchpaw. I don't want any more disappearances to wreck the Clan again."

Reedstripe didn't look at her, but at the faraway horizon as he replied, "I hope so too."

The rain pelted quieter and quieter until the only thing heard was the fast-beating hearts of the cats and their breath billowing in the cold air.


	16. Chapter 15

Light Fading

Chapter 15

By Snakepaw

Clawpaw panted as he skidded to a halt after he barely dodged Darkstripe's blow. With every passing day and night, Clawpaw's muscles had been toned to fight during the two moons he had been training.

"Good, but this time, focus more on the strength of your blow, and not on precision of it." Darkstripe ordered, leaping to force another blow to his neck.

"You can't exactly blame me for it, after all, I'm practicing both day and night, getting different instructions from two different cats." Clawpaw pointed out and he dodged him and slashed Darkstripe's shoulder, opening an old wound. He focused his strength and made Darkstripe crumple.

"Great, now you can get some actual rest. I'll see you in two days."

"Why two days?" Clawpaw inquired.

"You're going to the Gathering. I suspect you'll want rest." Darkstripe meowed, getting back onto his paws.

"Oh, thanks." Clawpaw compelled a fake smile to stretch across his face while he faded away from the training grounds, drifting into a shady rest. As he went away, he didn't know how to feel about Darkstripe. He had given up resisting, eventually, and let temptation and darkness train him.

"Clawpaw, Clawpaw!" Ripplepaw's urgent voice ripped the tabby apprentice out of his slumber.

"Wha- huh? How long have I been asleep? What time is it?" The tom stretched, flexing his curled claws.

"Probably since last night, it's sunhigh, but listen to me! Scorchpaw's gone missing! Another cat!" She hissed in outrage. She looked scared, and Clawpaw hated that. He

"Mouse-dung! How long has he been missing?" Clawpaw ordered, immediately awake. He silently prayed over and over again in his head that Scorchpaw would be ok.

"Since last night, we need to find him! Hurry, we're going with Reedstripe and Hazelfall, Mudpaw and Frozenpaw to do a patrol for him. Then we're going to a Gathering later on."

Ripplepaw informed him. At the mention of Hazelfall, Clawpaw tensed, but agreed to go with her. He DID need to talk to her, even though he still felt tired and bored all the time, he wanted to TRY to fix things with her.

"Where are we checking?" He pressed as he stepped into a murky puddle near camp entrance. He slouched around, looking everywhere.

"ShadowClan and WindClan border again, we went before you woke up, but Talonstar told us to look again." Clawpaw looked at her, then rapidly thought of Darkstripe, who had said they were going to the Gathering tonight.

"Okay," Clawpaw replied absentmindedly. As the small patrol gathered and left, Clawpaw scented the air and immediately caught the previous patrol's scent. It was slightly washed away by the rainfall, but the apprentice's sharp nose caught it. He kept making small glances and Haze,fall, but she didn't even seem to notice him. She looked...Hurt?

"Let's go to WindClan's border first, then make our way back along the shore." Reedstripe suggested, and the others nodded in agreement. Clawpaw was hesitant, but slowly reconsidered. He noted that he was just as tall and probably stronger than Reedstripe, but he would the the warrior lead, since he was in charge of this patrol.

Clawpaw trotted, head low, in case any trace of Scorchpaw's scent still remained after the storm. When they reached the barn that marked WindClan's border, Scorchpaw's scent remained lost. They headed back along the shore, barely ever stopping to rest. Reedstripe's amber eyes were troubled, Clawpaw could tell. So were Ripplepaw's and Hazelfall's and Frozenpaw's and seeing his sisters' and best friend looking terrible, his own sadness kicked him harder. This would help nothing.

Clawpaw couldn't help but pity for the young warrior. He guessed Reedstripe felt responsible for this mission, and if they failed, he would feel as if it was his fault if the new apprentice died because he couldn't find him. Him and Ripplepaw thought the same.

 _Pity is weakness,_ Clawpaw recalled Darkstripe's earlier lesson. Clawpaw, for the first time, shoved away the memory and let his old instincts sink in. Would this help him?...

"You feel like if we don't find him, you'll be responsible, don't you?" Clawpaw asked Reedstripe as he trotted faster to catch up with the warrior. Mudpaw murmured something to Frozenpaw meanwhile.

Reedstripe gave him a shocked glace, either that he didn't expect Clawpaw to feel sorry for him, or that he was thinking that at the same moment he said it. Ripplepaw looked over, worriedly, also thinking the same.

"Y-yes." He murmured, slowing down a bit. The two she-cats followed his lead and slowed down, heads drooping.

"I know how that feels," Clawpaw sighed, letting his old emotions flood his soul like a waterfall pouring onto dry ground. "I used to feel responsible when my siblings would fall during one of our games, or when they would get hurt in a training session. I always felt like it was my job to protect them above everything else, as if I was born the oldest for that purpose." Clawpaw's eyes sparked with memory, of his former childhood and kit days. It all seemed so far away.

Him getting dirty on his warrior ceremony, training for the battle with the foxes, him and Ripplepaw working together to find their clanmates, Speculating and observing and trying to find the suspect, him and Hazelfall...

He snapped out of his trance listening to Reedstripe's question.

"You 'used to'?" Reedstripe cocked his head and furrowed his brow. "you don't worry about them anymore?"

Mudpaw was about to interject, starting with, "I'm sure Clawpaw does, it's just..." But then Clawpaw cut him off.

"Yes, I used to. Now I know that I can't control how they live their life. You can't be sure that we will find Scorchpaw, no one can," he mewed, flicking his tail towards his sister and Hazelfall. "But no one will blame you if we can't find him." Clawpaw smiled. It was fake and heartless. Just like how he felt about his siblings now. He had one small light, but it flickered every time he met with Darkstripe and thought of all the bad things.

All five others of the group delved into thought too.

Maybe he just needed to...let go.

 _Clawpaw, stop shutting me out!_ Darkstripe yowled, but already his voice was starting to fade.

"Thanks, Clawpaw." Reedstripe's eyes brightened like an entire island was lifted off of his shoulders. They both smiled sincerely, like friends. Hazelfall, Frozenpaw and Mudpaw joined in on the group happiness, and eventually so did Ripplepaw.

—-

When the patrol returned to camp, they still hadn't found Scorchpaw, but Clawpaw wasn't worried anymore. The sun was drifting down behind the trees, and Talonstar called the cats that were going to the gathering. Frozenpaw headed back to her nest, while Reedstripe paced back and forth in front of the warriors' den.

"Featherflight, Junipershine, Streampaw, Hollowbranch, Hawkfeather, Applebee, Hazelfall, Clawpaw, Mudpaw and Ripplepaw, meet by camp entrance for the gathering." Talonstar called out, and they all did as fast as possible.

They prepared themselves, then sped off jump in over branches and fallen reeds and clumps of leaves.

When they got to the tree-bridge, it was obvious that they could all scent Scorchpaw. _Oh no… please, don't let him be dead…_ He rushed across the tree-bridge, following Mudpaw, and a lump of orange fur lay in the center of the clearing with splotched of russet blood scattered around it.

"Scorchpaw!" the rest of RiverClan gasped as they saw the apprentice crumpled on the ground. Applebee rushed to him and furiously licked his pelt, only to realize Scorcpaw was gone. The queen yowled in mourning and slouched next to the little apprentice, murmuring things to him. She already seemed broken inside, along with half the clan. Clawpaw knew sadness would return, Riverclan would never get any peace...

No, don't let this happen, StarClan, not again… Clawpaw thought, heartbroken for the young apprentice. His own depression just filed in, breaking all boundaries, and it hurt more then ever. His heart and mind, under so much stress.

"I'll take him back to camp." Ripplepaw choked on her words as she swallowed a sob.

"I'll go with you." Streampaw sighed, padding next to the silver tabby.

"Me too," meowed Mudpaw.

"But you'll miss your first gathering!" Junipershine gasped in disbelief, turning to Streampaw, "You've been looking forward to it for moons!"

"This is more important than any gathering." Streampaw hissed intelligently in reply. The Clan agreed, and some of them went with the three apprentices.

 _I'm sorry for not always following you, StarClan, and going with Darkstripe, but… how can you exist if you haven't stopped any of this death? Please help us…_


	17. Chapter 16

Light Fading

Chapter 16

Written By Winterpaw/Winter432

Ripplepaw, Streampaw and Mudpaw carried their fellow apprentice's body back to camp silently. None of them talked, they only shuffled along the muddy ground, clutching the poor, dead, mangled body of Scorchpaw on their backs. There was only the faintest whisper of wind in the air, and the sniffles and mews of Streampaw who was grieving over her brother.

 _Someone so young to die, so sad… What sort of sick-minded cat would torture one Clan, one who did nothing at all._

Ripplepaw held that thought as they reached the camp entrance, their shoulders still strained and their bodies tired.

They entered, then flopped down onto the ground. Scorchpaw's body slid of their backs and landed with a quiet, heartbreaking, limp thump.

Ripplepaw rose to her paws, pushing away fatigue and wariness, and mourned silently for the fallen apprentice.

Soon enough, so did the rest of them. Streampaw, Mudpaw, Graybreeze, Applebee, Holloebranch and Leafheart all stood in a circle, praying and wishing that Scorchpaw would find safety and happiness in StarClan. Applebee was on the ground, crying hard now, and Ripplepaw couldn't feel more pain for her.

The group of cats stayed there until the rest of the clan returned. None of them smiled, and some seemed to be relieved to get away from the gathering. Eventually they all moped around the camp, none of them able to get their mind off the countless deaths. More and more were to come…

As some cats broke up, returning to their dens, and Whitewhisker and Redfern shook their heads slowly, Ripplepaw and Clawpaw looked at each other in despair, unsure of what would happen to RiverClan next.

—

The next day, the Clan gathered once more to pay respects to Scorchpaw. Streampaw and Applebee and Leafheart all huddled together in tears and sadness, and even Featherpaw stood close, looking devastated.

Ripplepaw stood by Frozenpaw and Clawpaw and Mistywater as they watched the elders and a few senior Warriors carry away Scorchpaw's limp body. Applebee and Streampaw cried out one last goodbye until the group disappeared into the a land territory, Scorchpaw leaving forever.

They waited, then slowly got ready to return to Clan life. All of Scorchpaw's family were aloud to rest in the elders den, given to them as grieving time, but everyone else had a Clan to attend to.

Featherflight assigned patrols. "Clawpaw, Hawkfeather, Mudpaw, Frostspots and I will go along the WindClan border, the rest of you organize yourselves into one border patrol to go along the ShadowClan border and one hunting patrol. The rest of you make sure the dens are stable and comfort the grieving family."

To Ripplepaw, it sounded like Featherflight said that last part with no emotion.

As the one WindClan border patrol gathered, Ripplepaw noticed Frostspots staying behind.

"What are you doing, are you coming?!" Featherflight hissed impatiently at the gray she-cat.

She meowed back innocently. "Actually, Featherflight, I can't. I have an announcement to make"

The bustling Clan stopped for a moment to listen to Frostspots. Talonstar came out of his den to watch, but let Featherflight handle the situation.

"I can't do warrior duties because… well… I'm expecting kits!"

Everyone gasped or yowled in joy. This moment was one good thing, because with all the deaths, more cats to come could only be good. Talonstar murmured something about "good luck" and reassured everyone that everything would be alright.

Featherflight peered suspiciously, though. "How do you know? I mean, you look plumper, but who told you?" She held back no rudeness.

Frostspots stared back at her defiantly. "I was told last night after the gathering, by Junipershine. I told her my stomach felt weird, and she gave me the news!"

Featherflight didn't give up, she only nodded and padded away, her patrol murmuring excitedly and following her. She called on Hazelfall to join her patrol to take up Frostspot's spot.

Before she exited camp, Featherflight spun and meowed, "Who's the father then?"

Frostspots responded as the patrol moved away. "The father… is Hawkfeather."

His was met with more gasps, and cats looked around for Hawkfeather, but he didn't seem to be in camp.

"Oh, great," Clawpaw muttered, soft enough so no cat heard, "I'll be having a mentor that is a father soon enough.

After Ripplepaw shook off the comment, she instantly was suspicious. She had NEVER seen the two together, and they seemed to have no chemistry. And besides, wouldn't Hawkfeather be here to watch his mate give the announcement?

Unpleasant thoughts sneaked their way into Ripplepaw's mind. After more recent deaths, was the only option to sit around and wait to be killed? Or was it to get a list of suspects and narrow them down? So far, the cats she was suspicious of were Hawkfeather, Featherpaw, and Featherflight.

After the commotion left, Talonstar organized the ShadowClan border patrol. He called on Frozenpaw to join him, and looked around, but movement from the elders den caught his attention.

Ripplepaw turned to see Leafheart and Featherpaw exit the den and face Talonstar. "We… we would like to join a patrol to get our minds off things." Featherpaw spoke quietly.

Talonstar nodded and put Leafheart in his patrol, along with Mistywater.

As they set off, Ripplepaw mewed, "Good luck, keep our borders safe!"

Mistywater replied with, "We'll try!" And they all padded away.

Ripplepaw realized that was the first time in a long time that her mother and her had spoken, even if it was just a few words.

Now, Graybreeze, Reedstripe, Stonelight, Featherpaw and Ripplepaw remained. They were set to go hunting, so they all prepared themselves then headed off. Out of an impulse, Ripplepaw padded closer to Featherpaw and mewed, "You have my sympathies."

She felt worried and suspicious when the apprentice only said, "Thanks," and pushed ahead. He had no emotion.

Ripplepaw stopped in her tracks and let the other cats pass her until she was by Reedstripe.

"He is very suspicious. There's something with him…" She meowed absent-minded to Reedstripe, and continued to move with the patrol.

He only laughed and brightened Ripplepaw's spirits by meowing, "oh Ripplepaw, you're always so suspicious of everything. If you saw a Featherpaw smile you'd be yowling to the whole of StarClan!"

She laughed too and twined her tail with his, unknowingly to them both, but it felt so natural.

—-

Hunting was good. In the reeds, many water voles hid, and Ripplepaw and Reedstripe had caught two each by the end.

Up ahead, Graybreeze was coaching Featherpaw. "You see that fish there, it's at the bank of the lake. When it gets closer you want to scoop it up with your paws and then fling it onto land and kill it. Okay?"

Featherpaw only grunted in reply and got ready to catch the fish.

Ripplepaw noted how Graybreeze had always been helpful and mature, and the only time she wasn't calm was when she burst in to camp long ago yelling about the disappearance of Flametuft.

This brought back so many memories, of the day Ripplepaw became an apprentice.

She looked ahead to see Featherpaw fling a silver fish into the air, and when it landed on the ground he smacked it with his paw, killing it off.

Graybreeze cheered him on, while Stonelight appeared mysteriously from the tall reeds and meowed encouragement too. Ripplepaw and Reeedstripe joined in.

—-

On the way back to camp, Ripplepaw talked to her father for what seemed like the first time. She and Stonelight had always been so busy, and led different lives, but now that they talked, Ripplepaw found his personality intriguing.

Not because he was nice, but because he seemed to be hiding something. He talked politely and formally, but it was like she was a random leader had not his own daughter. When she asked if he was okay, he gave a smile Ripplepaw KNEW was fake and meowed "Yes."

She never remembered him to be mysterious, but then again she never knew what he was.

She burst through the came entrance first, with Reedstripe and Stonelight on either side of her.

Both of the other patrols had returned and we're waiting by the fresh kill pile for food.

They all smiled and it seemed that everyone had a chance to get over Scorchpaw's death.

But then again, every time RiverClan healed, another murder wrecked their entire platform of joy.

But Ripplepaw revealed in the moment whilst the Clan cheered when her patrol placed down the fresh-kill.

Suddenly a summoning yowl sounded from Talonstar, and he called a meeting.

All the cats looked up at him, chewing on their fresh-caught prey but listening intently.

"Cats of RiverClan! Though yesterday we faced a big challenge, today was much better. The prey is running good, and the borders are all clear. I knew RiverClan would recover from more sadness. We have always been the strongest Clan!"

Cheering cats interrupted him, but after they finished he continued.

"So if any of you hadn't heard, Frostspots has moved to the nursery with Hawkfeather's kits! More cats for RiverClan!"

More cheering.

This time, no one looked to find Hawkfeather except Ripplepaw and Clawpaw. They both turned to look, and Ripplepaw was confused when she saw Hawkfeather backing away slowly from the fresh-kill pile. He looked afraid, like he was caught or something, and soon enough he had disappeared into the Warriors den.

Ripplepaw and Clawpaw exchanged a glance then rushed over to the fresh kill pile.

They instantly saw the problem.

On the top of the pile, there was a silver fish. It looked like the one Featherpaw had caught.

Only now, something was off. The fish had a disgusting tangy scent to it, and it's scales looked almost green. It had a gross look to it.

The siblings gasped when they noticed the tiny mouth on the fish had foam on it!

This foam. This smell. It was all familiar. This scent and look and memory…. It was all from the dead cats. Each dead cat had this same symptoms when they were found dead!

All the pieces fit together.

The murderer had somehow poisoned this fish with a rabies-like disease that caused any cat to touch or eat it to go insane!

And Hawkfeather! He was just seen walking away! HE must be the killer!

Clawpaw and Ripplepaw both gasped. They didn't bother listening to Talonstar, who was explaining something about Graybreeze temporarily mentoring Mudpaw in Frostspots absence.

This moment was too revealing for any distractions!

"Clawpaw! Hawkfeather poisoned prey and possibly the victims and it caused them to have these symptoms!"

Clawpaw just mewed agonizingly, and fell to the ground. Ripplepaw screamed, knowing she would attract attention and instantly yelled, "Clawpaw, what's WRONG?, why are you so sad about this!?"

"Because," he groaned. "I just feel so….disheartened by the fact that someone we know could do such a thing to a cat. It feels so terrible knowing this. I feel terrible now. I don't even know if I want to live anymore with a cat who has done this! I don't want to deal with this any longer!"

Hazelfall, Frozenpaw, Hollowbranch, Stonelight and Graybreeze had come rushing over now. Featherflight padded in from the camp entrance and Rippepaw pushed away her wondering of where Featherflight could be coming from.

All that mattered now was telling the clan all she knew.

It was time to solve this mystery.

Ripplepaw hoped this would be the end of all the death and desolation.

Just one more step….. To determine who was the REAL killer.

 _This is going be the hardest step…_


	18. Chapter 17

Light Fading

Chapter 17

Written By Snakepaw

Clawpaw raced into the darkness, stirring up soil as he raced through the forest. Desperate cries echoed in his mind, but he couldn't place the voice, or what it was saying. Suddenly it all swirled out of sight and Clawpaw found himself opening his eyes in a freezing cold nest. He sighed, wondering if the dream had a meaning, or if it was just a nightmare as his breath billowed into the dawn sky.

"Boo!" Ripplepaw nearly yowled in his ear and he jumped, surprised.

"My StarClan, Ripplepaw, you nearly scared me out of my fur!" Clawpaw growled.

"Ha! Gotcha. Anyways, Hazelfall and I wanted to talk to you." Clawpaw's heart leaped at Hazelfall's name, just like it always did when her name was mentioned. Then he pushed it aside and glared at her.

"Why?..."

She grinned but Clawpaw saw through to the impatience. "Just come, Clawpaw. She,s waiting and this can't wait any longer."

He signed and grumbled but rose and stretched then followed her out into camp. They padded on. Most cats were still sleeping, and Clawpaw realized it was early.

He followed Ripplepaw to the lake shore.

Hazelfall was waiting, her tail-tip twitching back and forth as if to match the lake lapping up onto land's rhythm.

"Oh, hi," she mewed. Maybe it was just his imagination, but Clawpaw thought she had perked up a bit as she said it, "We wanted to talk to you."

"So I've heard," Clawpaw grumbled.

"Exactly." Ripplepaw hissed.

"Huh?" Clawpaw questioned, sitting down. He was in no mood to have any dramatic talk or think about who was the real killer and why they did it. Ever since yesterday, when Clawpaw collapsed of despondency, Ripplepaw had been talking nonstop about how to find the real killer. It was odd now she hadn't mentioned it. She was only focused on talking to him...what was so important?

"Your attitude. It's kind of obvious you've been out of it lately." Hazelfall started. She whispered that last part.

"Well, it's not my fault I saw cats die in the most horrific way you can imagine!" Clawpaw yowled in outrage. Is _this_ what they wanted to talk about?

"You need to calm down, Clawpaw, get some elder advice like Ripplepaw did. She seems to be getting over it." Hazelfall mumbled.

"Getting over it? You're joking! No cat can simply 'get over' death." Clawpaw spat.

"Well, I guess I'm no cat. I must be a transformed badger with no emotions," Ripplepaw retorted, "I get that it has been hard, and I have my off-days as well, but you, you're just shutting everyone out and moping around all-day, every day."

"You can't say that! You haven't been through what I have! You haven't had to battle every day and night just to gain control of your emotions!" Clawpaw growled. He suddenly realized he had given away too much information. His secret...

"Every night? No wonder you've been so… tired lately," Ripplepaw calmed her bristling fur, "what _have_ you been doing every night?"

"It's a complicated and long story." Clawpaw sighed.

"We have time," Hazelfall murmured, resting her tail-tip on Clawpaw's shoulder. He flinched, but eventually told the she-cats the story about the Dark Forest and his old trainer, Darkstripe. He told them how he's been feeling, how much pressure and work he was being put through each night. How he hated what he was doing but felt too weak to stop Darkstripe and go back to Starclan. He winced midway as he could hear Darkstripe's voice cursing and threatening him.

He expected them to cower away, but instead, they just listened intently, and comforted him.

"Wow," Ripplepaw mewed when he finished, "you really have been through a lot."

"So do you finally believe me?" Clawpaw asked, tipping his head to one side.

"About what?" Hazelfall mewed, confused.

"About the deaths?"

"Huh?" The she-cats seemed to have forgotten about their previous conversation.

"You keep saying its rotten or spoiled food, but I don't think so. Cats have to be doing it, because spoiled food doesn't make cats run away, and then die all of a sudden."

"We know, and we were planning to talk about that…" Ripplepaw trailed off.

"We think someone may be poisoning the food. Or perhaps someone is catching poisoned prey." Hazelfall's gaze caught on his for a moment.

"The first choice may be an option, but the second doesn't make sense. Wouldn't the cat that caught the poisoned food have been poisoned by the blood of the poisoned prey?" They all nodded in agreement.

"How about we all keep an extra lookout for suspicious activity, and if someone sees a cat wandering off at a weird time, follow them and see what they're up to." Hazelfall suggested.

"Good idea, Hazelfall," Ripplepaw smiled.

"Yeah, we should do that." Clawpaw agreed, "But if we find something, come one of us first, then we all go talk to Talonstar." He added.

"Okay, well Fetaherflight is organizing the patrols soon, it's almost dawn, talk to you later." Clawpaw mewed, padding away.

"Where are you going?" Hazelfall bounded up next to him.

"I'm either going on a hunting patrol, or going to get advice from the elders." Clawpaw added the second choice as a joke and Hazelfall purred.

"Come get me if you're going on a patrol, I may want to come." She trotted ahead towards camp. "I hope you're feeling better soon, Clawpaw." She turned to face him, the happiest look in her eyes. "Just know me and Ripplepaw and everyone else will always be here. We all love you."

His heart exploded in warmth when he heard how much emotion and thought she had put into the word "love."

He sighed. How could he not go to her if he was going on a patrol? Even if he didn't want to admit it, he liked Hazelfall-no. He felt more for her.

She had already confessed her love for him. He rejected.

Soon was the time he had to accept what she really meant and tell her how he felt. The same way.

Clawpaw followed Featherflight out of camp on a hunting patrol with Applebee Hazelfall and Mudpaw.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Clawpaw, I missed hanging out with you," his brother meowed happily.

"Me too," Clawpaw sighed.

He thought back to earlier that morning. He surprised himself when he took Hazelfall's advice and talked to the elders. The elders had told him to try going on more patrols and hunts to get his mind off of everything, and sometimes some morning walks to calm himself.

"Okay, I smell lots of prey in different directions," Featherflight mewed when they reached the lake shore, "I'll stay beside the lake with Applebee, Hazelfall, you go to ShadowClan's border, Clawpaw to WindClan's and Mudpaw, head towards camp and see what you can find there." She ordered.

Clawpaw whispered to his brother, "Whichever one of us brings back the least amount of prey has to search the elders for ticks all day tomorrow." Mudpaw nodded, eyes sparkling as he bounded back towards camp. Clawpaw scented the air and immediately scented a water vole in nearby reeds.

As he caught it, he thanked StarClan for its life and sprayed soil over it. He padded towards WindClan's border and- for the first time in a while- felt happy.

He felt free. He felt his spirits lift. He felt like himself again. Like Clawpaw.

And now, in this perfect moment of happiness, it was time for revelations.

"I vow I shall never visit the Dark Forest again. And when I do, I will fight as hard as I can to get out of there and back to Starclan. Where I truly belong."

He grinned, thinking of one more revelation he could do. He turned direction and raced off faster than he had for moons. He couldn't feel more open, more alive!

The air ruffling his pelt, the freshness making everything better.

As he raced to his new direction, he knew he would get over all the sadness that had happened. All the death, the horrible memories. They would never go away, but he could learn to deal with them and live a good life.

He stopped running when he realized he had reached where he wanted to. Found who he needed.

"Clawpaw, what are you doing here?!" Hazelfall hissed, emerging from a bush.

"I'm sorry Hazelfall, but this couldn't wait any longer."

He took a deep breath and mewed. "I love you too."

As he spoke, and saw the overwhelming emotions and joy in her eyes as she raced to him and twine her tail in his, he could feel Darkstripe's voice and spirit scream and lift away

He knew he'd never be going back there. He'd be free, and get a good sleep. And he had the perfect she-cat to be there with him.


	19. Chapter 18

Light Fading

Chapter 18

Written By Winter432/Winterpaw

Ripplepaw felt good now. She and Hazelfall had succeeded in healing Clawpaw, and in the process became even better friends. Clawpaw and her now spent most of their time together, and Ripplepaw squealed like a kit inside her head when she saw how cute and in love they were. Now they both said their love for each other.

 _We both have the one we want to be with…_

Ripplepaw dismissed the thought as soon as she got it. It was probably just an apprentice crush she had… but… no. Then again she knew Reedstripe and her had feelings for each other. When she used to always think of how awkward and funny he was… when she crashed into him and made a scene in the camp.

"Ripplepaw, hey, uh, Talonstar just called a meeting." Reedstripe's voice sounded outside the den.

She let out a little scream but instantly shut her mouth. WHY DID HE HAVE SUCH PERFECT TIMING.

She stumbled to her paws, embarrassed that her own love thoughts drowned out the important voices of the Clan.

"Sorry Reedstripe, sorry. I'm coming." She meowed and padded hastily out of the clearing.

She shook her pelt and prepared herself for what the news could be about, then went out of the den to meet Reedstripe's handsome face. She turned into an idiot right away.

"Let's go." He meowed. He padded off, gesturing her to follow with his tail.

She followed him eagerly.

Most of the Clan had already gathered around Talonstar and Featherflight, and Ripplepaw just made it in time to hear him speak.

"Due to unwanted and depressing events in the past," Talonstar began, "anytime some cat goes missing we will immediately take action. And right now is a time for action– Hollowbranch has disappeared."

"No!" Screamed Ripplepaw and Reedstripe at the same time. Her mentor! Gone!

She listened intently now to Talonstar describe how patrols should be sent out and every cat should sent for Hollowbranch.

"I volunteer! I must find him… he's my amazing mentor. He taught me so much." She didn't realize she had started raving about him to her Clan who all turned to her. She stopped mewing and looked down awkwardly at her paws.

 _I sound like some idiot who just found out a Clan was going to kill us all!_

Reedstripe, from beside her, volunteered to and she felt so heart-warmed that a tom could be so nice and caring and gentle.

"I volunteer too!"

"And I!"

"Hollowbranch is such a loyal cat, he must be found!"

"Let's go get him!"

And array of voices rose up through the air, of cats yowling to join in the search or talking about how good of a member Hollowbranch was.

In the end, Featherflight created two patrols. One consisting of Ripplepaw, Reedstripe, Featherpaw, Graybreeze, Mistywater and Leafheart, and the other of Stonelight, Clawpaw, Mudpaw, Talonstar, Applebee and Frozenpaw.

Before the two patrols left, and the other cats went out on other daily activities, Frostspots came running out of the nursery. She had moved there, in her advancing pregnancy, and was now the only queen.

"Wait! Wait! I would like to join a patrol too!" She mewed worriedly and swiftly.

Hawkfeather, who was in charge of guarding the camp, padded over to her. "No. You're a queen now and you must rest. The best way to help our Clan," he continued in a low whisper, "is to bring more cats in if others die out."

She let out a low sob but nodded in agreement. Cats murmured as they did their jobs and duties.

Ripplepaw headed out on the patrol lead by Leafheart. They padded out of camp, in the direction of the Shadownclan border while the other patrol went the other way.

Once they were out a ways, cats started to talk to each other.

"I hope we find him. I don't know if I could deal with his death…" Ripplepaw mused thoughtfully to Reedstripe, who was padding beside her.

"Yeah. I hope we get to him in time too."

Suddenly Leafheart jerked around and started meowing.

"Ok, too be extra productive, we're gonna split you guys up into groups of three. So… Ripplepaw, you go with your mother. Reedstripe can come with me and–"

He paused, and Ripplepaw knew it was because of the tinge of sadness on hers and Reedstripe's face that they would be split up. She knew it was kinda sad, they couldn't be together all the time, but she wanted to spend as much time with as she could.

Leafheart thought for a moment then resumed. "Ripplepaw and Reedstripe go with Mistywater and Graybreeze and Featherpaw come with me."

They all nodded in agreement then set off once more, in their lessened groups.

Mistywater told Reedstripe he could lead so he took the front. Ripplepaw was going to go forward and join him, but her mother's tail on her shoulder stopped her.

"Could you stay beck here and talk with me? We never see each other anymore, and I want to catch up with my daughter." She had a motherly look in her eye.

Ripplepaw nodded and stayed at pace with Mistywater.

She spoke first, again. "So… I see you and Reedstripe have become good friends."

Riplepaw groaned knowing where this was leading. "We're just best friends for now, mother!"

She grinned. "Yes, I know. I just wanted to let you know– before anything gets serious, know that you have lots of time left. Don't rush things, and love will find you before you know it. "

Ripplepaw nodded gratefully, taking everything in. She glanced at Reedstripe then back at her mother. "So… he's okay?"

"Yes, he's a sweet tom, good for you."

Rippepaw's heart and mind fluttered. "Have you talked to Clawpaw about this…..with him and Hazelfall. Have you heard he told her he loved her?"

She somehow looked sad. Maybe that her kits were growing older into new lives. "Yes, I talked to him this morning. Along with Frozenpaw and Mudpaw afterwards."

Ripplepaw laughed. "Wow, I'm missing out on a lot!"

"Yes, you are."

They both laughed as hey kept padding, now focusing on finding the missing warrior.

—

By nightfall, both half-patrols had returned with no luck. The other patrol hadn't come back yet, so cats waited around the clearing to see what happened.

Ripplepaw's heart started to pound harder, realizing there was a possibility Hollowbranch was gone.

But her hope retuned when she saw cats burst through the entrance in a clutter.

Mudpaw and Stonelight both were lending a shoulder to a hunky, still shape.

Ripplepaw gasped when she saw it was Hollowbranch.

"No! Is he dead?" Graybreeze mewed from behind.

Suddenly the body lurched and Hollowbranch coughed. The two toms holding him lowered him to the ground.

Half the Clan ran over in joy to see he was alive.

"Thank StarClan!"

"What happened?" Reedstripe questioned.

Clawpaw spoke. "We found him by the WindClan border, on the ground, unconscious. He almost stopped breathing, but Applebee reached into his throat and pulled out a poisoned piece of prey. He was on the verge of dying, but survived thanks to Applebee. Any longer and he would have perished."

The Clan cheered for Applebee and her bravery, and she ducked her head embarrassed, but smiling.

Suddenly Ripplepaw pondered who had done this again. She knew her biggest duty was to determine the true killer, but so far no luck.

"I have a feeling that… Hawkfeather… did it." She mused aloud.

"No, it must be Featherflight." Clawpaw meowed, padding up beside her. After he explained the events. Some cats took Hollowbranch to the medicine cat den while others discussed and returned to their dens for the night.

She turned to him. "Why her? Maybe it was even Featherpaw?!"

"I've actually figured out that he is not a possible suspect. The murders started when we became apprentices. Then, he and his siblings were only kits! How could he have killed Flametuft as a tiny kit?"

Ripplepaw gasped. "You're right! So either the prophecy refers to Featherflight, Hawkfeather, or someone else completely! We were wrong about Featherpaw the whole time. He's just a normal, grumpy, odd apprentice!"

She looked around. Featherflight was speaking to a crowd of warriors, while Hawkfeather…

He sat at the edge of camp alone, staring at the Warriors! em He must be choosing which one to kill! /em

Ripplepaw hissed to a silent Clawpaw. " I am almost completely certain Hawkfeather did it! He HAS to be the murderer! Look at him, he looks suspicious. I think….I think I'm going to confront him."

Before Clawpaw could respond in shock, Riplepaw started barging over in fury. She went straight in his direction, but stopped totally when he swung his head and stared into her eyes.

She couldn't confront him now. What if he hurt her!

She turned back and shook her head. Now she only focused on him as the killer. No one else.

She was sure she had completed the step.

But the look on Clawpaw's face suggested otherwise.

Would she EVER get this mystery done and over with?

"I'm glad to announce," Junipershine mewed while emerging from her den, a smile broadening on her face. "Hollowbranch will be alright. He just needs some rest and to be left alone for a while, to recover fully."

The Clan cheered. Ripplepaw only sighed, but shot a glance at Hawkfeather, who was genuinely happy, and was cheering along with his clanmates. Featherflight only looked upon the group, with no expression on her tabby face. A couple other Warriors around looked a bit...just...out of it, or even uncaring.

 _Maybe Clawpaw is right… but… Hawkfeather is just playing along. I'm positive._


	20. Chapter 19

Light Fading

Chapter 19

Written By Snakepaw

Clawpaw crinkled his nose at the foul stink of mouse-bile. _I shouldn't have made that deal with Mudpaw!_ Clawpaw thought regrettably as he pushed the moss-ball on Whitewhisker's tail.

As the tick fell of, Whitewhisker shook herself. "Anything else you need?" Clawpaw asked, hoping the answer was no.

"No, that'll be all," Redfern mewed to Clawpaw's relief.

"Thank you!" Whitewhisker mewed cheerily.

"Thanks!" He mewed back and padded out of the den. Hazelfall was speaking to Featherflight, and Reedstripe was meowing to Ripplepaw as they entered camp casually side by side.

As soon as he was about to go hunting by himself, Talonstar called a Clan meeting.

"Clawpaw, Hazelfall, Mudpaw, Stonelight, and Featherpaw, you have been chosen to go fight off a badger near the WindClan border. Our last patrol spotted it, and we need to get rid of it. No more deaths should become of this Clan." He whispered.

Clawpaw shrugged at Ripplepaw, who tossed him a confused glance. _Wait a second…_

"Also," Talonstar added, "Featherflight will be taking a small hunting patrol to the lake to find more prey. Something odd happened to our supply...it spoiled. Ripplepaw, Frozenpaw, Hawkfeather, Reedstripe and Hollowbranch are going with her."

Ripplepaw was right! Someone was poisoning prey! It must be Featherflight! _Or Hawkfeather, regrettably,_ Clawpaw mewed to himself. To his dismay, his mentor was a pretty obvious suspect.

—

Clawpaw followed Hazelfall on the patrol. The reeds were thinning out as they reached the barn, where you could almost easily see everything in the territories. Clawpaw scented the air. There was no badger scent!

The others noticed it as well. _Mouse-dung, I was hoping to have a little excitement today._ He thought.

"We should go back if there's no badger," Mudpaw mewed to the rest of the patrol, echoing his own thoughts.

"I agree. We should ask who in the name of StarClan would've tricked us like that." Hazelfall growled. Featherpaw shuffled his paws uneasily.

"Anything on your chest, Featherpaw?" Clawpaw tensed in understanding.

"Umm…" Featherpaw started, "Okay, I REALLY thought I saw a badger, and I told Talonstar that I did because I wanted to make sure the Clan was safe! I'm really sorry." Featherpaw no longer seemed grumpy and weird, but an innocent young apprentice.

"It's okay, but next time, tell Talonstar that you THOUGHT you saw a badger, but you weren't sure." Mudpaw replied, flicking his tail-tip over the younger apprentice's ear.

They all purred. _This may not turn out to be the most boring day after all,_ Clawpaw shrugged.

When they arrived back at camp, the Clan seemed to be surprised that they returned with no wounds.

"Featherpaw THOUGHT he saw a badger, so… misunderstanding." Reedstripe mewed in amusement, but Featherpaw was sulking back to the apprentices' den.

The clan exchanged amused glances, and Frozenpaw went to Featherpaw's nest instantly. She had been spending lots of time with him recently.

Talonstar covered a laugh with a cough. Clawpaw padded up to him. "I'm going hunting, so don't put me on any patrols while I'm gone."

"Okay, but… isn't there already a hunting patrol?" Talonstar inquired Clawpaw, and he felt a bit embarrassed that the clan leader was confused of him.

"I think I'll get better luck with less cats," Clawpaw replied with a shrug.

"True, okay. See you later!" He called after Clawpaw, when he a,ready started bolting away. Soil sprung up after his pounding paws, and suddenly, he realized someone was following him.

"Whatcha doing?" Hazelfall's voice made him jump. He skidded to a halt.

"I'm… going hunting." He mewed, turning around to see her pretty face.

"Mind if I join?" She smiled at Clawpaw, and his heart fluttered.

"Umm…" He coughed, "No, I don't mind." He smiled back, twining his tail with hers.

—–

When they returned to camp, Clawpaw and Hazelfall had caught about FIVE pieces of prey. They placed them on the fresh-kill pile, pridefully smiling at the rest of the Clan as they gaped at the two.

Clawpaw padded to his den, saying bye to Hazelfall, and flopped in his nest as the sun sank over the horizon. _Best day of my life. No death or mysteries, just a normal apprentice enjoying normal duties, with a possible mate later on._ Clawpaw thought to himself, but remembered his mother's speech to him earlier that moon. "She's a good cat, Clawpaw, I'm proud of you."

He smiled and thought of all the great cats in his life, like Ripplepaw, Hazelfall and his family, then got comfortable. He still grinned.

Soon, the moon was rising, and Clawpaw easily slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	21. Chapter 20

Light Fading

Chapter 20

Written By Winter432/Winterpaw

The dark sky, dotted with shining stars, stayed silently above Ripplepaw's head while she sat in the camp clearing.

It was night now, and some cats had already gone to sleep. Ripplepaw wasn't tired yet.

She was too busy thinking of everything. Of the past, the present, the future. Right now, all that mattered was still saving her Clan. Her entire goal had always been that.

But to save her Clan, she knew she had to find out who the real killer was.

And that, was something so hard, it wasn't even normal anymore.

So she sat, remembering the prophecy that seemed so long ago, and the presence of each murder. And how much they hurt when the news came, or the body was found, or you just realized your Clan was slowly dying from the inside.

But Rippepaw knew she had her time to mourn. She really didn't want to go back to depression. It ruined her once, and now was her chance to be redeemed.

 _Maybe, if–_

A dark shadow slinking across camp interrupted her pondering. She peered closer, making out a strongly built shape, lithe, but also strong. It was a bit small though, and somehow it moved like a female. It was definitely a cat.

It moved closer to the middle of the camp, farther away from its starting point at the Warriors den.

Not wanting to be seen, Ripplepaw backed up into the plants that covered and formed the apprentices den.

She watched closely as the figure moved.

It went to the very middle of the camp, and stood still. There was a small fresh-kill pile, and it was scattered but still intact. The cat gazed at it, tipping its head.

And then it lowered its head, clenched its jaws, and a liquid lured from their mouth.

"Yuck!" Ripplepaw whispered to herself.

The cat kept squeezing, and Ripplepaw realized it was squeezing an object. Multiple objects.

 _Berries_. Ripplepaw could tell they were berries. When the light of the moon shine through the the holes in the cats clenched jaw, revealing small round beady-like things between its teeth, she knew that some type of berry juice was what the cat was squeezing on the pile.

Suddenly Ripplepaw stepped backwards and hit a fallen twig. The crunch echoed quietly around the clearing, and Ripplepaw cursed and prayed simultaneously that she wouldn't be found guilty of sight.

The cat lifted their head nervously, and now it revealed a lot. The moonlight, casting a pretty, pure light on the cat's face, gave them a whole new look.

The cat was lean-faced, definitely female, and it was gray with darker stripes. Blue eyes also shone.

One thing also noted, was that this CAT WAS FEATHERFLIGHT THE DEPUTY OF RIVERCLAN.

It was her! Featherflight! She was the one putting this odd mixture of food into the fresh-kill pile! _But… but why?_

"What's going on…?" Ripplepaw whispered as Featherflight turned her head back down and continued her ritual.

Ripplepaw gasped now that she really made sense of it.

The prey… the poison… the odd smell… the mysterious aura of everything…

 _Featherflight is the one poisoning the prey! Clawpaw was right!_

Ripplepaw screamed inside her head like the world was exploding. Featherflight. She was the one. When cats ate the prey, they got a rabies-like disease and went insane. It later killed them! Featherflight, was the one who put the poisonous substance into the fresh-kill to kill the cats.

Her. It was her!

Ripplepaw continued her muffled gasps and screams. So shocking… so… astonishing… so… out of nowhere.

The deputy of RiverClan, with some sort of hatred, was killing her clanmates off one by one.

Flametuft, Cinderstripe, Specklepelt, Scorchpaw. All four lives lost to just one cat's cruelty and deviation.

This was so big, such a powerful discovery. It could not wait any longer than a few hours.

As Featherflight finished up putting death into RiverClan's resources, Ripplepaw backed into her den backwards, slowly, while Featherflight stalked out of camp, probably going to wash out her mouth. With anger, Ripplepaw hoped she accidentally swallowed.

Ripplepaw was in her nest, heart pounding by the time Featherflight returned and padded into her den, harmlessly.

Sleep didn't come in easily, and Ripplepaw just couldn't wait to tell Clawpaw and her Clan the news, but the only way to help her Clan was to get rest and calm herself before she went crazy.

But what almost stopped rest from coming was that Ripplepaw was almost sure she could hear Featherflight slightly laughing while she disappeared into a room full of potential victims.

One's that would learn of her treachery soon.


	22. Chapter 21

Light Fading

Chapter 21

Written By Snakepaw

Birds whistled in nearby trees as dawn light filtered its way into the apprentices' den. Clawpaw rose to his paws, flexing his forelegs as he stretched. The other apprentices were rousing as well, the sweet scent of fresh rain seeming to catch their attention.

As he exited the reed-and-bramble woven den, a drop of rainwater splashed onto Clawpaw's head. He flicked his ear in slight annoyance, and he slid to the right, just barely dodging Ripplepaw colliding into him.

"Ripplepaw, I think you're picking up a habit of colliding into people." Clawpaw laughed as his sister spat a cracked leaf out of her mouth.

"I think so too, unfortunately," she growled, "but anyway, I have some news, some that you might find… good and bad at the same time."

"Let me guess, news about Hawkfeather being the murderer?" Clawpaw guessed furiously, "It's not him."

"I know. It's not him, I'll explain later. Meet me by the lake shore at sunhigh with Hazelfall! I'll have Reedstripe!" She yowled over her shoulder as she bounded away towards the deputy, Featherflight.

—

"Clawpaw, what's this about?" Hazelfall inquired as they raced to the lake shore, the older she-cat treading on Clawpaw's tail. After a day of training and talking and hanging around, it was Sunhigh now. He had talked with Mudpaw and had a prey competition with him, and then Frozenpaw joined in and they all had fun. Today had been super good, and every cat was starting to mend their broken hearts and sad memories.

"I don't know, for the last time!" He yowled, "Ripplepaw wanted to meet us at the lake shore, she didn't say why." He couldn't surprises a smile at her.

"Okay," Hazefall shrugged slightly and sprinted onward, stirring up fallen leaves as she ran along. Clawpaw watched her go then let out a dramatic sigh and waddled along.

When the two reached the lake shore, scorching heat burnt their backs as sunhigh approached. Ripplepaw was vigorously licking her tail as they reached her. Reedstripe sat beside her, back facing them as he gazed out into the sea. He seemed...tense. Was everything ok?

As the pair walked up Ripplepaw stopped and greeted them, finishing her licking.

"Okay, so I was up last night, and I saw a mysterious cat putting an unknown berry juice on prey." Ripplepaw reported, eyes wide. Reedstripe turned around, but still didn't look at anyone in the eyes. This news was about to get very serious, Clawpaw knew.

"Did you see who it was?" Clawpaw questioned, tipping his head to the side.

"Yeah, that would be helpful." Hazelfall nodded to Clawpaw. They both turned and watched, awaiting the answer intently.

"Obviously," Ripplepaw scoffed at their doubtfulness, "It was… Featherflight."

 _I knew it!_ Clawpaw yowled inwardly. He didn't exactly know hot to react to the news that the cat who'd murdered almost half a dozen Riverclan cats had been identified.

"Good riddance to that." Clawpaw scowled, "You should've believed me." But inside he was excited and surprised and even shocked.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Ripplepaw drooped.

"This is big news... We all should get some time to think about it. Tonight at Moonhigh let's meet up again and discuss." Hazelfall meowed.

"It's okay," Clawpaw mewed to Ripplepaw and nodded to Hazelfall, shouldering her playfully. He nodded at the silent Reedstripe then turned back to Ripplepaw. "Oh, and I think we're having our warrior assessment soon. But in the meantime, last one in is a fish out of water!"

Clawpaw jumped into the lake, splashing humorously. "I'm WindClan and I'm drowwwwww-" Clawpaw's last words were cut off by gurgling water.

They all purred as he made surface again, spluttering water out of his mouth. Something brushed past his paw, but he clawed it and brought it to surface. He flailed in an odd attempt to get prey, but it surprisingly worked.

"Wow! This is _gigantic_!" He yowled in surprise as an enormous fish flopped in his claws.

"Wow! Let's share it! If Featherflight poisoned the prey, I don't exactly want anything off the fresh-kill pile." Hazelfall meowed. Clawpaw knew it was a joke, but it still stung knowing someone was deliberately poisoning food.

As the friends made their way to the shore, all of their pelts were sagging with water. Clawpaw shook himself, but his fur turned spiky. Hazelfall licked it later, shortly, grinning with love in her eyes.

"I'm a dangerous creature! A bear, at that!" He added, remembering one of his first, and only battles, where the giant brown creature lumbered over them.

They purred again, eating the fish and talking about funny stories that happened during their kit-hood or apprenticeship. For now, the big news of killers and poison could wait, while the four could laugh and have fun before the big confrontation.

Clawpaw licked his pelt down again when he noticed it fluffed up, and laughed with the others.

This is one of the best times of my life. _How could I have missed out on all of this when I was mentally ill?_ He thought, happy that he was spending time with some of his closest friends. Now was a time to enjoy life and happiness while they were young. All the bad things could wait... until Moonhigh.


	23. Chapter 22

Light Fading

Chapter 22

By Winter432/Winterpaw

The rest of the day leading up to moonhigh went smoothly and well. Clawpaw was indeed right, and he and Ripplepaw were assessed in their warrior skills. She had jumped with joy when hearing that, after seeing what they knew, the mentors thought that they were ready to be warriors soon.

 _I wonder what my warrior name would be? Rippleshine? Ripplewater?_

Now sitting by the fresh-kill pile, munching on a bird absent minded, Ripplepaw only thought about her future. With what, who, and where.

It was turning dark now, the sun setting beautiful on the horizon, looking as floating scarlet drops and embers had been realized into the night sky. Cats milled around camp lazily, all of them with full bellies. The air had started to get colder, and soon leaf-fall would come and then leafbare. It was imminent.

Suddenly a dark shape plopped down beside Ripplepaw, startling her. It was a grunting and panting Reedstripe.

"Where were you? Ripplepaw asked, holding back a laugh not very well.

"I… was running… in our territory. Fast." Reedstripe blurted between each heavy breath.

A tiny pierce of alarm hit Ripplepaw. "Why, is something wrong?"

He grinned like a demented goose. "No, I just wanted to get to you as fast as possible."

She flicked him with her tail and turned away, smiling much too big.

"So, are you ready for the plan for later?" Reedstripe meowed as Frozenpaw walked by with Featherpaw, pelts close, and Ripplepaw winked at her sibling.

Then she replied. "Yeah, I think I got it. It's only me and Clawpaw who are…" She trailed off, knowing he understood. She noticed Clawpaw resting in his den, and Hazelfall helping build up the nursery walls, while Graybreeze and Stonelight and others sat around camp.

He nodded, and they both sat in silence. All four of them hoped their joy wouldn't be ruined by the new information or the sadness.

Ripplepaw felt like including her family in this revelation and plan, but right now what only mattered were the effects and results and getting this all over with.

As she talked to Reedstripe, and watched the Clan go to their dens for the night. Reedstripe licked her ear as the moon rose, its pale light seeming to gleam in Ripplepaw's eyes. The time went quickly and soon it was moonhigh.

—–

Clawpaw and Ripplepaw sat out the leader's den, and nodded at Hazelfall and Reedstripe who were mysteriously hiding in the bushes and reeds around camp. The sky was pitch black, with a small chilling breeze and a few stars. Everything was perfectly in place for the plan.

Clawpaw took a deep breath. "It's time. Let's go Ripplepaw. This is our chance to save our Clan once and for all."

She nodded, speechless, heart pounding with anticipation as the time came. She tried to inhale, but her anxiety made her breath catch in her throat and it came out as a quick double-breath.

They padded into Talonstar's den as one, each pawstep echoing the others almost exactly.

He was curled up in his nest, not sleeping but relaxing and giving a lounging wash. He turned to them with a start, but relaxed seeing the two apprentices. "Oh, hello young ones. Is there something you need?"

"Actually, Talonstar," Ripplepaw started. "We'd like to talk to you about something."

Clawpaw nodded and mewed, "Yes. We know this might sound crazy, and untrue, but it's real."

Talonstar looked a bit confused but told them go on.

Ripplepaw sighed and then spoke. "We have found news on who the real murderer is. The murderer-"

Clawpaw broke in and yowled in a whisper. "Featherflight! She poisons the prey and whenever a cat eats it they get something like rabies and die and then-"

Ripplepaw quieted him with her tail, Clawpaw was talking too fast and Talonstar had to take it in.

At last he spoke. "Wow… This is quite some news. May I ask, before anything else, how you came across this?"

Ripplepaw stepped forward and made eye contact. "The other night, it was very dark out and I was at the edge of the apprentices den, and– and I saw a strange cat squeezing juices from their mouth into the prey pile. When the moon shone, I saw it was Featherflight."

Talonstar took some time to think. Ripplepaw started to feel hot under her pelt. What if they didn't succeed and he punished them for thinking like insane cats?

But his reply reminded Ripplepaw AND Clawpaw how much of a good, fair, wise leader he was.

"I suppose I can't rule anything out. She is a bit strange, but a swell deputy. To really investigate, I would need to see proof for myself…"

Just what the siblings needed.

Their plan could work now. It all would make sense.

Clawpaw ushered Talonstar to his feet. "Well we have a plan. Follow us, please."

They padded hurriedly but quietly out of the den, on the way outside, Ripplepaw explained what was happening. "Hazelfall and Reedstripe are outside in the odd bushes around camp. They are back up, in case anything goes wrong. What we're doing, is spying on the camp. We'll watch the prey pile, and if anything happens, it'll show what's going on!"

Talonstar agreed, commenting it made sense, and they awaited outside the den. Ripplepaw hoped that Featherflight either had bad eyesight or they were hidden well.

They waited, it felt like moons, but Ripplepaw pushed away her impatience knowing that the killer would be revealed in time.

And then there 'it' was.

A shape linked into view, it's head noticeably flicking side to side, watching for any spies. Luckily they missed the apprentices and leader.

The bushes over by the entrance quivered, and when the cat looked up Ripplepaw silently prayed for the warriors to be quiet and go unseen.

Then the cat lowered its gaze again, and moved to beside the fresh-kill pile. They once again gave rapid glances, and then, for the moment they had ALL been waiting for, they bent their head, juices squeezing and slithering from their jaws. As they churned their neck, it revealed once again, who Ripplepaw suspected.

Featherflight's tabby head shined into view, and beside her Talonstar gasped quietly.

Ripplepaw looked over at Clawpaw and smiled.

The chase was almost over. The suspect had been found, and soon to be caught.

As Ripplepaw expected for Talonstar to turn and congratulate them for their intelligence and skills, the leader did the exact opposite. Instead of telling the Clan tomorrow, and deciding Featherflight's punishment then, Talonstar jumped down from the outside den and into the clearing, now.

Ripplepaw and Clawpaw gasped. _What is he doing?!_

He came near the fresh-kill, and Featherflight swung her head up. She yowled and stumbled back in complete surprise.

"What are you doing here!?" She hissed furiously.

" _YOU_! You were the one killing too many cats of our Clan and ruining our lives and causing pain and death in this world! It was you who interrupted my Clan, and it will not go unnoticed!"

The yelling attracted attention, and cats started streaming from their dens, circling the two cats.

Ripplepaw sighed. The plan had succeeded up to this point! Although… it still was working, in a weird kind of way. Ripplepaw and Clawpaw paddede out of the bushes with the Clan, hoping no one would accuse her.

Featherflight was speechless now. She glanced around at the cats, who had listened in and figured it out and now glared at her in despise.

"Oh stop your staring you wretched nobodies! The only reason I'm still in this Clan is to watch you all die, one by one! And, who did this. Who ratted me out?" She held no boundaries.

Ripplepaw, who had now moved in even closer, started to back away. Unfortunately, Featherflight caught her eye and snarled.

"It was you, you sniveling little dumb rat! How dare you expose me in my goal!"

Ripplepaw, pushing away her fear and anger and shyness, retorted. "I didn't want to see my Clan be destroyed completely by a fox-heart!"

That did it. Featherflight sprung out, lunging towards Ripplepaw in a big stride. But before the hit was blown, Talonstar leaped forward, crashing into Featherflight's side as she was midair.

She sprawled on the ground, and painfully landed with her leg out. Ripplepaw could tell it wasn't broken, but she would be limping for a while.

Talonstar scrambled to his feet and shook his pelt. "Hollowbranch! Graybreeze! I need you two take her away. Get Junipershine and Streampaw out of the medicine den and put Featherflight in there! Mudpaw, Leafheart and Mistywater, you guard!"

The warriors and others raced around, getting to their jobs. Talonstar watched with a grim face. "The rest of you go to your dens please!"

They went off, stalking with their tails down. But before Ripplepaw could leave and discuss what happened, Talonstar gestured them and Hazelfall and Reedstripe to go to him.

"I would like to thank all of you. You helped me look clear and saved our Clan from complete disaster. You have my utmost gratitude. I know how to make it up to you, but not yet. First I must deal with the awful villain in our camp. Tomorrow I think I will decide her punishment. In the meanwhile, I want you all to have a good rest."

They all took in the words, and nodded gratefully. Ripplepaw glanced at Reedstripe and smiled, then at Clawpaw and Hazelfall. They did it, together, and as a team.

They saved RiverClan from the darkness.


	24. Chapter 23

Light Fading

Chapter 23

Written by Snakepaw

Clawpaw glanced eagerly up at high-branch where Talonstar was sitting, tail wrapped around his paws regally. _Come on, Talonstar, just get it over with! Banish her or punish her or whatever! I want to feel safe._

It was the next day. Clawpaw and Ripplepaw had gone to bed willingly and tiredly the night before, just wanting to end everything now. Talonstar had called a meeting at Sunhigh and demanded Featherflight be brought out of her prison-den.

"As most of you know, Featherflight has been found out as the betrayer and murderer. Before I punish her actions," Talonstar's voice rose over the murmuring of the Clan, "I want to thank those who were involved in uncovering her." Clawpaw sat up a little straighter. He glanced at Hazelfall, Reedstripe, and Ripplepaw and noticed they had done the same.

"This cat has been my deputy for many moons. I haven't come up with a solution for her punishment quite yet, but I do know that she will no longer serve this Clan as our deputy. Which means," he paused, glancing at the gathered cats below him, "I am appointing a new deputy."

The Clan glanced among themselves, and eventually, most gazes fell on Hawkfeather or Leafheart or Hollowbranch. Both were senior warriors in the Clan, but neither of them were expecting any outcome.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of RiverClan is Hollowbranch."

Immediately, the entire Clan was cheering for the tom wholeheartedly. Everyone expected it, but they were all happy for him and rejoiced in the glory.

"Hollowbranch! Hollowbranch! Hollowbranch!" the yowls rang throughout the camp. From his spot, Hollowbranch beamed with joy. Clawpaw was glad he looked humble, and also happy that his sister had a unique mentor.

"Until I have decided on a punishment for her, Featherflight will be moved to the back corner of the camp tonight. Until then, I expect Clawpaw, Ripplepaw, Mudpaw, Streampaw, Hazelfall, and Applebee to patch up the part of camp so she doesn't escape." The Clan agreed with Talonstar, and went about their normal days again. Things seemed normal and right, which was an unnatural feeling for everyone.

—

Clawpaw grabbed a medium sized bramble and twined it with the rest. "That should do it!" he meowed to the rest of the group. He stepped back and gazed at the newly made bramble den that they had made. The group still had a pile of brambles left over, and they had a perfect plan for what to do with them.

When Talonstar moved Featherflight to the den, they would take the square barrier they made and place it on the opening of the den they had created. With Featherflight inside, they could lock the barrier into place with the extra so there was no escape possible for the she-cat. Even with a guard or two, she would have no chance to do anything except wait for her punishment miserably.

"Good riddance!" Ripplepaw exclaimed, "We've been at that thing all day!" Everyone purred in agreement.

"I'm starving, let's get something to eat before we move her at sunset." Applebee suggested, flicking his tail to the slowly setting sun.

Reedstripe nodded, but then quickly had second thoughts. "I missed a hunting patrol at sunhigh, so I'm going to make up for that now." Ripplepaw grinned as she said 'me too' and padded out of camp with him.

"Well I'm going to get that prey with you, then go on a border patrol after I ask Feath- er, Hollowbranch, if I can." Clawpaw stammered.

—-

At sunset, after Clawpaw had made sure the borders were secure, with a patrol, Talonstar called another Clan meeting.

"I have decided on a punishment for Featherflight. After conferring with my senior warriors and new deputy, we have decided to banish her in the morning."

"Why not now? Aren't we risking losing more cats to her if we don't banish her now?!" Hawkfeather protested.

"Because we aren't going to risk our cats chasing an enemy cat off in the dead of night where anything could happen to them." Talonstar replied, soothing the arguing Clan.

When the meeting was dismissed, the entire Clan was ordered to make a cat-tunnel so that Featherflight will have no way to escape while moving to the other side of camp.

It worked, and when it did, the Clan felt safe and secure.

The next morning, Clawpaw opened his eyes. _Yes! Today is the day Featherflight will be out of our fur for good!_ He thought eagerly.

Leafheart was telling Ripplepaw and some other cats to chase Featherflight out of our boundary, where the entire Clans' territory ends.

"It is time." Talonstar caught everyone's attention. "Featherflight, step forward."

The she-cat, who looked ragged and skinny and full of rage, stepped forward from her spot in front of the Medicine Den. Stonelight was speaking in her ear, flanking her along with Graybreeze.

"For your crimes against Riverclan, I banish you forever. You may never return, or go anywhere near this territory. If you come back, my warriors have permission to kill you. So leave, and say nothing more."

She stared for a long time, then, she grinned. It was toothy, creepy, and beyond deadly. Then the guards led her away and out of the entrance. Ripplepaw and Hazelfall joined Clawpaw as he padded behind her.

"Good luck," Hawkfeather meowed. "Be safe."

They nodded in excitement and sprinted away with Featherflight in front of them.

—–

At sunhigh, the patrol returned and reported to Talonstar that Featherflight was out of our territory for good.

 _Thank you StarClan this is all over._


	25. Chapter 24

Light Fading

Chapter 24

Written by Winter432/Winterpaw

The big moment had come.

Ripplepaw sat in her den, quivering slightly with overwhelming excitement. Clawpaw, Mudpaw and Frozenpaw were in their nests around her, all of them murmuring and bouncing and feeling ready. Hazelfall and Reedstripe had visited with them earlier, and Ripplepaw had to squeal inside at how cute her brother and the warrior were. But Reedstripe just made her yowl inside with joy.

Now the two warriors left them alone to prepare for their new journey.

After they had returned from chasing off the enemy– Featherflight, who no longer was honored to have a warrior name, but referred to as The Enemy when she was not in their presence– a welcome of cheers and joyous meows all made their day. Ripplepaw also remembered her heart pounding, her gasp in her head and soul when Talonstar announced it was their warrior ceremony time.

After all they had been through, all that had happened, their reward– becoming warriors.

It was great, unbelievable. Most apprentices were happy, excited, but to know a life where things were normal and duties were regular, that was just a paradise.

From his spot in his nest, Clawpaw meowed to Ripplepaw. "Are you ready? The time has finally come. We've been through so much, and we all know we deserve this." There was obvious emotion in his voice.

"Y-yeah. I guess I am. Yes. I am." she put determination in her voice to sound strong, but it felt real all the same.

"I wonder how much our lives will change?" Mudpaw pondered from his nest in the corner. He was sharing-tongues Frozenpaw lazily.

"I hope it to be quite the same. I want to have my family with me, my friends, and I want normal duties and a happy life." Ripplepaw thought out her ambitions. Is _that so much to ask?_

"All cats old enough to swim gather beneath the Great Willow for a Clan meeting!"

Talonstar's call rang out, as all four of them jumped to their feet simultaneously.

"Oh StarClan, oh great StarClan. I can't wait!" excitement pulsed through Mudpaw, and spread to his sibling's hearts.

"Let's go," Clawpaw meowed, taking a deep breath.

Then all four of them stepped out of the den together.

"As the first happy thing for this Clan, after the ordeal has been sorted, I would like to perform a naming ceremony for these four unique apprentices'!" Talonstar gazed at the clan, informing and entertaining. "Frozenpaw, Mudpaw, Clawpaw and Ripplepaw.

Step forward, young ones." The slight croak in his voice identified aging, but Ripplepaw barely noticed through her joy.

Frozenpaw stumbled forward, Mudpaw on her heels, eyes glued to the ground. Clawpaw was the only one who strode along comfortably, glancing at a smiling Hazelfall. Ripplepaw followed him hurriedly.

She looked over and saw her parents, together with their tails twined, smiling at her. She returned the gesture and padded forward even happier.

"Frozenpaw, step forward please." He let the young she-cat move forward slowly, letting out a tiny squeak of passion. Ripplepaw noticed a cheering Featherpaw, looking SO much happier then he ever had. _I see two little kits already,_ she joked to herself.

"I, Talonstar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Frozenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Frozenpaw took a breath, then meowed. "I do."

Talonstar had a glowing smile. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. From this moment on you will be known as Frozenclaw. StarClan honors your kindness and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior."

"Yay Frozenclaw!" Featherpaw screamed aloud, interrupting rudely. Frozenclaw smiled back at him shyly, after licking Talonstar's shoulder.

Next, Talonstar called on Mudpaw after the words and rituals, he earned his beautiful new name. Ripplepaw cheered when he was accepted to StarClan as Mudwhisker.

"Clawpaw, please come forward now."

Ripplepaw gasped. She was next. After her brother who she had done so much with earned his wonderful new name, she would get her new title.

"…Then by the powers Starclan I give you your warrior name. From now on, you will be Clawheart. I give you this name as it resembles your fierceness and determination, and yet also your kind heart and care. StarClan and RiverClan welcome you as a warrior."

"Clawheart!" Ripplepaw yowled out into the quiet cheering, not caring about how she looked anymore. Not how she felt about what others thought of her, not if she looked Fish-brained, only that she felt good. Comfortable. Inside her.

Clawheart, after licking Talonstar's shoulder respectively, returned back to Ripplepaw.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, SIS!" He whispered not-so-quietly to her.

She didn't have time to reply, or comment smartly on his immature excitement, as Talonstar called out to her finally.

Time seemed to slow down so much as she took a pace forward, then stopped, then a pace forward. Heart pounding, ears drumming, she rose to Talonstar and let him speak.

"I, Talonstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Ripplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I-I do… Yes, I vow to protect RiverClan for as long as I live."

She turned and shushed Clawheart when he snickered at her wavering response, but she couldn't feel more lighthearted.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as–"

"MRRRRRROOOOOWWWR!"

An ear-piercing and blood-curdling scream ripped into every warrior's ears and some even stumbled at the pain and horror in the yowl.

Every single head, young and old, black and white and gray and red, turned to look at the source.

What they saw was the most terrible.

An open-mouthed Redfern, standing by the camp entrance, fell to the ground limp with a disgusting, gory gash across his throat. His eyes closed slowly as blood poured out of the wound.

What was even worse– which nothing could be, now– was that behind his slumped shape emerged a figure no one wanted to see.

"Featherflight!" Half the Clan screamed in shock and terror.

"Oh, I'm back. It wasn't the last you saw of me, fox-hearts. she snarled and stalked forward. Behind her, three unnatural shapes appeared. Two cats strode forward from the dark bushes, snarling with teeth bared.

"Darkstripe!" Clawheart gasped from below Ripplepaw. She wondered how he knew this cat, but that thought was replaced in the heat of the moment with so much happening.

"Tigerclaw." Talonstar growled from beside Ripplepaw, too. "And you, Brokenstar. Cowards!"

"What do we do?!" Graybreeze asked from the middle of camp.

"Attack." Hollowbranch said calmly.

And then chaos exploded.

Cats streamed across camp. They leaped out with long claws and drove them fearlessly into four enemie's. Clawheart and Mudwhisker leaped into battle too, and Frozenclaw fought side-by-side with Featherpaw.

As all the living members old enough to fight attacked the new problems, Ripplepaw stated from her spot by the Great Willow.

" _WAIT_!" She hissed. "What about my warrior name?!"

There was no reply.

—–

After waiting for what felt like literal hours, Ripplepaw finally moved from her spot to help her Clan. She put away her selfishness for this time, because she knew if she could get rid of the problem for good that happiness would come easily.

She approached the screeching cats warily.

It was unclear how the four cats could put up against a whole Clan? They must have been powerful.

She pushed through the ring of cats who were watching and not fighting, but screeching insults and threats to the invaders.

Ripplepaw saw Featherflight and Leafheart wrestling while Clawheart tried to get in a jab at the evil she-cat. One of the other attackers was trying to knock Hollowbranch off his feet, but Graybreeze was clawing their ears. Featherpaw and Frozenclaw drove another of the attackers backwards, out of the camp, and Stonelight and Mistywater double-teamed on one other.

Suddenly Featherflight broke through the jumble of cat parts, and instantly swung her head to Ripplepaw. She snarled and gave another creepy grin.

"You, you're gonna pay, darling." Featherflight meowed loudly through the screeches and protests.

Before Ripplepaw could respond or react, a wall of cats swarmed in front of her. She was pushed back. And was now close to the fresh-kill pile. No one else was back there with her, and she couldn't see anything happening from the tightly wound wall of cat pelts and claws.

Ripplepaw sat on her paws, heart racing still. She tried to look above the heads of cats or see what was happening, but nothing worked.

And it seemed impossible when one cat, taking a huge leap, made it over the heads of the cats' of the wall. The cat's legs barely skimmed over the wall, but it was a big shock when they made a perfect landing enjoyed the wall. Some of the cats broke apart to turn and watch, but the cat– now identified as a furious Featherflight– sprang forward.

Toward Ripplepaw.

Toward her vengeance.

And Ripplepaw hated how she was frozen to the ground completely, speechless, as Featherflight came forward.

She hated the hatred of the moment. How fast it was going. How heart-breaking and horrifying it was.

She hated how she didn't dodge out of the way when Featherflight leaped at her with rage in her teeth and claws.

She hated how she moved at the last moment, only after searing, blinding pain struck her in the chest and she fell backwards.

She hated how Featherflight had won and struck her at the worst moment, and there as nothing she could do to stop it.


	26. Chapter 25

Light Fading

Chapter 25

Written by Winter432/Winterpaw

Finale (before Epilogue)

Words hurt more then any physical pain. But emotional pain still reigned supreme.

For Ripplepaw, now was a mixture of every sort of pain there was. Verbal, physical, emotional…

She asked herself, as she lay on the ground in her limp body which would not move if she tried, em " _have I ever felt this? Have I ever known this sort of pain?"_

Everything was too hazy to tell if she was saying it aloud, or if she was even still in RiverClan camp, or far, far away.

What wasn't hazy, but crystal clear and right in Ripplepaw's face, was Featherflight's steaming soul of anger standing above her broken body.

Her chest hurt. Well, that was an understatement. More like, it burned and pierced and wrecked her and made her feel absolute awful pain.

She didn't bother trying to help herself up as she kept her head in its spot, staring at an incoming Featherflight who wanted to finish the job.

It went back to being hazy again, when a squirming shape emerged on top of Featherflight's shoulders as she came closer. The shape was shrieking, Ripplepaw's ringing ears picked up that noise, and it's paws were flailing in an offensive attack mode.

It was Claw–Clawheart. Ripplepaw's older, wiser, wonderful warrior brother. He was using all his strength and courage contained to lash out at The Enemy.

Ripplepaw watched him slap and bite and rip and twist and use every unorthodox move on Featherflight, until surprisingly, she stopped shrieking and running around camp with the warrior on her shoulders. Now, she dropped. Her eyes rolled back into her head, her limbs went limp, and she just dropped.

Dropped dead.

Ripplepaw tried weakly to wheeze out a cheer of encouragement.

She knew instantly her brother had been such a brave, true warrior. He defeated their biggest enemy, he killed her. He saved his Clan. RiverClan.

Cats gathered around him and behind him as he strode forward, back over to Ripplepaw.

The Clan was saved.

But at what cost?

Possibly a young cat's death.

—

It was worse then anyone realized.

The whole Clan, every single member, gathered around a ground-ridden Ripplepaw. She hadn't moved yet, or spoken. She just payed and stared, contemplating so much.

She was scarcely aware of a screaming Clawheart, or gasping Mistywater, or even a stone-faced, still Reedstripe. She thought she could maybe hear a "NO! NO! STAY, RIPPLEPAW, STAY!" In the background, from a despondent Clawheart,cbut ringing ears and fading vision ruined that.

But now Ripplepaw understood fully.

It was her time. The time of her death.

This was her destiny. She saved her Clan, and now Starclan claimed one more apprentice.

But being claimed as an apprentice didn't settle with Clawheart.

"Please, please! She deserves to be a warrior more then anyone I know! Let her… Go… With her new name. My sister deserves it for being so brave." The young warrior choked on the last word. He pleaded and begged to a by standing Talonstar. "Let her be a warrior, with honor."

Talonstar stayed as he was, and Ripplepaw didn't know what to do in the silence. But quietness attracted the pain again, and a wretched moan from Ripplepaw arrived when the pain in her chest really hit. It was like scalding hot water mixed with thousands of thorns, just pushing on your health. She felt wet on her chest, and that was now identified as blood. Her head was literally POUNDING, and her heart was slow and oozy.

Everyone's voices crackled and sounded crackly and half-way across the lake, and her vision faded, leaving only faint outlines of the cats gathered around her. She tried to inhale, but she could only grasp a small pinch of air as she tried to look around.

Finally, the pain was distracted when Talonstar padded forward carefully. No one spoke, there was no noise except for the quiet crying of some.

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has learned the warrior code and given up her life in the service of her Clan. Let StarClan receive her as a warrior. Ripplepaw, do you wish to watch over your Clan and be known as a warrior?"

A gulp of air resembled her best sigh. Then, with the greatest effort, Ripplepaw rasped her reply. "I… Do." Her throat scratched and burned.

A few happy cries and joyous mews filled the break of silence, but then the real time came.

Talonstar meowed. "You are bright and bring new possibilities for everyone, and no one here, not one cat, will EVER forget you. I hereby name you..." He paused, closing his eyes.

As Rippledawn. Goodbye, dear warrior."

Cats dropped their heads.

"Goodbye, Rippledawn."

"Goodbye."

"Bye, Rippledawn."

The warriors surrounding gave their goodbye's and murmurs. They started to have a strange aroma around them, like smoke was rising off of them- or at least, that's what it looked like for Ripplepa– Rippledawn. She tried to smile at the name but didn't know if she could move anything.

But she knew she had to talk to one cat before she joined StarClan, which was a scary thought for the fading warrior. And she knew she had to leave a special someone.

"Reedstripe. I-I-I. Love. You. I always have, and always will. You were my life and my soul, and I never could live fully without you there."

Mistywater gasped from her spot and cried more. Hazelfall moaned. But Reedstripe padded forward and faced his one true love. It took great courage to speak in this time.

"Rippledawn. I have loved you always. I just wish… I want… I wanted to spend my life with you. I wanted to love you properly and spend my days with you by my side. I wish I could change things now." Rippledawn again tried to sigh when she heard him sniffle and then start to cry.

The tears fell down. There was so many, and it was mixed in with the gray skies and rain that now fell in silence, as if StarClan was mourning. Darkness and despondency.

Suddenly, Rippledawn's chest pain reached its fullest. She had gotten in what she needed, and now it was time.

"Goodbye, everyone… I will always love my Clan. Bye, mother, father, Hollowbranch, Clawheart, Frozenclaw, Mudwhisker. And goodbye, Reedstripe. I love you."

That was the last thing she ever said. And their beautiful faces the last she ever saw. The rain and the sorrow the last she ever smelled. The cold, damp ground the last thing she ever felt.

Rippledawn slowly drifted into her everlasting sleep, at once seeing the shapes of thousands of starry cats welcoming her. She knew it was her time, but she accepted it with honesty. She had had a good, no, amazing life, filled with love and all the cats she could ever want. Her amazing siblings, her best friends, Reedstripe, Hollowbranch, her mother and father. But most of all she was thankful for herself being allowed this wonderful of conditions. _In thinking, I have had the most amazing time, and I am forever grateful to everyone in my life who was ever nice to me._

 _Thank you._

As her finally breath escaped her, Rippledawn's last sight and thought of her entire life and family flashing before her. She could see Clawheart, crying for the first time in his life. He had a tear streaking down his cheek, while he looked hollow and unable to stand. He looked so depressed. And then there was Reedstripe, with the most loving, sad, grateful look possible, and Hazelfall with her sorrowful confidence. Everyone in their own special beauty.

Rippledawn didn't see the rest…she…couldn't. She just slowly left…

A single tear escaped her eye, and she cried then, but with only one tear which fell down her fading body. The tear hit the ground with silence, but holding the greatest tension. That tear was the last thing of hers that was in the real world.

Then everything went quiet and she had left the real world…

Forever. Ripplepaw had perished for eternity, and left every cat she knew and loved.

 ** _The end._**


	27. Epilogue

Light Fading

Epilogue

By Snakepaw

FOUR MOONS EARLIER

Shadows, fear, anything and everything frightening and eerily dark is how you explain the Dark Forest. It was empty, freezing, hollow...

A gray tabby glanced around the dark, cold place, listening intently for any sign that would show that she wasn't alone.

She scented the air and quickly smelled her ally, Darkstripe. She trotted towards the fresh scent, head low and bobbing while her tail swished back and forth, creating a rhythm.

A voice jolted her out of her bitter thoughts about RiverClan. "Hello ally." Darkstripe's voice growled.

"Greetings, Darkstripe. I have news." She paused, drawing a wet paw over her ears.

"You might not know, but long ago foxes invaded the lake. They overrun the territories, ate the Clans' prey. Something had to be done..." She waited for him to nod. "In a thoughtless and heartless decision, my Clan decided to send out two Warriors. These Warriors were my brother and sister. They were born with slow minds, so they needed extra help. Everyone knew they couldn't be Warriors so they babied them. Riverclan, in all its uncalled glory, sent them out to their death. They were uncaring, and didn't want to deal with my siblings any longer because they were "different." But my siblings were strong, so in the process they did succeed in ridding the foxes. But at the cost of their death."

"Sounds sad." Darkstripe muttered. The gray tabby quieted him and continued.

"The point is, I want revenge for what this awful Clan did to my siblings. And the other Clans helped. They all deserve to pay. When the time comes, in the future, darkness will ascend and I need you to gather all of your Warriors to take down the Clans. Will you help me?"

"Good, but you need to see something. And also, I trust you have trained someone in RiverClan before you died?"

"Of course, Darkstripe." She dipped her head, trying to shake off the memory.

"Follow me." Darkstripe jumped off his rock that he was lousing on and flicked his tail to the she-cat.

The gray tabby padded after him, dodging thorny bushes. "B-but, this is the way to the StarClan boundary?" She mewed, more a comment than a question; nonetheless, Darkstripe answered it. She knew this territory like she knew a fish when she saw one.

"That's what I wanted to show you." He kept padded onward.

—–

When they arrived at the boundary, something surprised the newcomer. "It's weakening." She murmured. When she was here before, the other side of the boundary was completely invisible to them. Now it was as clear as ice. She could see everything going on in StarClan. Two little kits climbing over a blue-gray she-cat, a burly golden Tom chasing a hare.

Now she just wanted to tear through the boundary and rip her to shreds. The she-cat almost did it, but she held back.

"Exactly. The time has almost come for Dark Forest to take over StarClan, too. We have tried to take over the Clans, but now it is time for StarClan to fall. Are you with me?"

"Yes. Thank you. But, if I help you do this, you must return the favour in destroying Riverclan and the others."

"Okay. If you are still alive, long into the future I will help you destroy them." That comment reminded her of her trainee who was still in RiverClan.

"Oh, I might not be alive. But this cat here will be the one who can help you..."

She had her timing on point when she sensed the gray cat coming.

"Thank you for training me," He had said all that time ago and again now.

"Remember what I told you. Make sure the Clan doesn't suspect a thing from you. I might be gone soon, and the Clan will fight. Fight against me, so they don't think you are with me. But when the time comes, you will join Darkstripe," she gestured to the silent dark Tom who was watching. "You and him will rise with an army and take over every single Clan, including our ancestors."

"Of course, Featherflight."

"Good Stonelight. Good. Now let's prepare."

Darkstripe laughed. "Evil is definitely coming. The Clans better be ready..."

They all turned and left the territory, also leaving behind any light.

Darkness was slowly gaining.

 ** _To be continued_** **...**

 **That's a rap! Well, I hope you enjoyed this story and the ending. For the fans, you'll be happy to know, THERE IS A BOOK 2! Title is not going to be revealed...yet. But thanks anyways to all who read and to the wonderful Snakepaw. I hope you all enjoyed, and had as much fun as I did.**


End file.
